O Jogo da Conquista
by Vivica'7
Summary: Hermione é uma mulher bem sucedida, dona de uma empresa que trabalha contra aos homens e ajuda mulheres desamparadas e apaixonadas.Extremamente orgulhosa, competitiva e feminista.Mas, o que acontece quando Harry Potter resolve interferir?
1. Chapter 1

Estabilizada, bonita, independente e politicamente correta.Assim era Hermione Granger, uma mulher de vinte e seis anos.Qualquer homem que a visse imploraria por um encontro.Mas...Não...Ela não se deixava levar por qualquer homem.

Na verdade, ela havia parado de sair e namorar com eles há uns dois anos.

O porque disso?Simples.

Estava cansada.Sim, cansada de todos aqueles homens falsos, interessados apenas em sexo, sexo e...Ah, sexo!

Talvez fosse assim pelas suas decepções amorosas.Primeiro veio Ronald Weasley.Tiveram seis meses de paixão, onde ela dera tudo de si para ele.Sim, isso mesmo que você pensou, tudo.

E depois ele simplesmente se deixou levar por um rabo de saia qualquer.Sim, ficou arrasada.Devastada, na verdade.Mas, com a ajuda de alguns amigos ela se recuperou.

Então, Walter entrou na sua certeza, amara aquele homem com toda a sua alma.Namoraram por um ano.E um belo dia, no qual ela iria preparar um jantar maravilhoso para comemorar o aniversário de um ano de namoro, encontrou Walter na cama com outra.Doeu.Pode-se dizer que uma parte dela morreu naquele dia.Ainda mais ao ouvi-lo dizer que estava saindo com aquela vagabunda há 3 meses.

Então, prometera a si mesma que com o próximo homem de sua vida, ela iria prestar mais atenção em certos detalhes e não deixar se levar tanto pelo amor.

Então, Thiago veio.Foram exatos três meses de uma paixão intensa.Ele era simplesmente o homem perfeito.Abria a porta para ela passar primeiro, puxava sua cadeira em restaurantes, sempre lembrava dos aniversários de namoro e sempre comprava roupas maravilhosas para ela!O que mas ela podia pedir?Sem contar que Thiago realmente era bonito.Fazia sucesso em qualquer lugar que ia.

Mas, então soube, como se fosse um avalanche, que Thiago era gay e que ela era apenas uma tentativa de fazer seu espírito hétero voltar.Thiago ainda era seu amigo, um dos melhores na verdade...Ele se sentiu extremamente mal por ter mentido para ela, e eles realmente se davam bem, gostavam das mesmas coisas e ela tinha que admitir que havia perdido um namorado, mas ela teria ali, em Thiago, um amigo pro resto da vida.

Mas, apesar disso, ela considerou esse último caso como a gota da água.Decidira.Tiraria os homens de sua vida para sempre.Não, ela não iria virar lésbica, bissexual ou simpatizante, mas se concentraria somente em coisas úteis, como família, amigos e trabalho.Era o que realmente importava.

Então, veio-lhe uma idéia, no começo estúpida, mas depois empolgante.

Estava tão frustrada com todos aqueles homens que decidiu colocar toda aquela raiva, todo aquele ressentimento no seu trabalho.Assim, talvez, iria tirar aquele maldito peso da sua cabeça e aquela constante pergunta "Será que o problema é comigo?".

E aquela idéia lhe deu confiança, auto-estima (uma auto-estima que ela nunca teve em toda a sua vida) e acima de tudo, felicidade.Iria ajudar outras mulheres, que sofreram como ela, iria mostrar a elas que elas simplesmente não precisavam deles para viver.Eram livres, e tinham o poder de conseguir tudo aquilo!

Aquela idéia tomou tudo dela...E hoje, era um dos negócios mais bem sucedidos do mundo bruxo.E seria do mundo trouxa também, ela sempre dizia.

Ela ajudava mulheres como ela fora no passado, a superar tudo aquilo, e em alguns casos, até ajudava-as em algum tipo de vingança.Era um trabalho totalmente gratificante.

Estava de bem com a vida.Não poderia pedir mais nada.Estava estabilizada, havia lançado um dos negócios mais bem sucedidos do mundo bruxo, não precisava de homem algum, e tinha amigos, uma família que a amava, uma bela casa...

Por um certo lado, odiava todos aqueles homens...Mas, por outro lado, agradecia a eles por terem feito aquela mudança nela, que hoje não era apenas um ganha pão, era o sentido da sua vida.Não iria ficar ali, sentada, enquanto mulheres desamparadas sofriam como ela já sofrera.

Era uma bela tarde de sexta-feira, ela estava sentada em sua sala no grande prédio do seu negócio.O A.B.I(Associação de Bruxas Independentes), ia de vento e polpa!Só naquele dia iria fazer uma palestra, na qual quatrocentas bruxas já haviam confirmado presença, e iria atender mais três clientes, uma dela estava pagando uma bolada enorme para se vingar do ex-namorado.

Ela estava elegante.Não só elegante.Estava linda.De alguma forma, todos achavam que aquele trabalho lhe ajudara de alguma forma.Tinha um corpo bem definido, cheio de curvas, uma pela macia e lisa, livre de qualquer tipo de problemas, algumas pintinhas em lugares, mas ela acreditava ser um charme.Os cabelos ondulados e brilhantes iam até acima da sua cintura, e balançavam conforme ela andava.

Thiago entrou na sua sala, sorrindo para a amiga e ex-namorada.Trabalhavam juntos, ele era seu sócio e parecia ser o único homem capaz de trabalhar com ela.E ele realmente gostava...Achava o jeito de Hermione extremamente dinâmico e competitivo.Gostava de pessoas assim e quem melhor para se associar a sua melhor amiga?

-Tentei impedir, mas você sabe como ele é...-Thiago disse com sua voz grossa e intimidadora.Fora uma das coisas que a conquistara.Amava as vozes dos homens, apesar de serem criaturas cruéis e primitivas.

Mas, aquela voz forte e grossa não se comparava nada com Thiago.Ele era uma pessoa doce, gentil e muito simpática.

-Oh meu deus, quantas vezes vou ter que falar para ele não vir no meu trabalho?Ele é um dos maiores homens que "trabalham" contra minha idéia.-Ela murmurou irritada.-O que posso fazer?Não quero que ele aparate aqui novamente, da última vez fora realmente desagradável.

-Não acho que você achou tão desagradável assim.Ele te provoca e de alguma forma, você gosta disso.Você não soube aproveitar, Hermione.-Thiago disse arrumando rapidamente os cabelos loiros que caiam sobre seus olhos castanhos claros.-Eu aproveitaria.

Hermione deu boas risadas.

-Além dele ser meu melhor amigo, é um homem arrogante que trata as mulheres como se fossem brinquedos.Ele as usa.E, oh meu deus, eu não gosto.Acho que ele está ficando insuportável.Até Ron está melhor do que ele!Essa auto-estima subiu com a cabeça dele...-Hermione sussurrou para o amigo.-E além do mais, não preciso de nenhum homem para ser feliz.-ela viu ele olhar para ela com bico.-A não ser você, Thiago...-ela murmurou sorrindo.

-Bom...Ok, sei que você não vai mudar sua opinião sobre os homens...Mas, isso não quer dizer que você poder aproveitar um pouquinho, não é mesmo?-ele disse e depois se arrependeu quando sentiu o olhar reprovador dela.

-Você sabe como eu sou.Quando tenho uma idéia, uma maneira de viver e me expressar não mudo por nada.Nada, ok?E agir dessa maneira vai contra meus princípios.O que minhas clientes diriam?Iria totalmente contra tudo que eu sempre digo!-ela exclamou nervosa, se levantando.

-Só acho que talvez você deva mudar algumas coisas em seus conceitos.-ele disse olhando para ela, que cruzou os braços.-Me refiro sobre a regra número cinco.-ela arregalou os olhos para ele, pronta para retrucar, mas antes que pudesse ele disse rápido.-Vou deixar ele entrar.

Thiago estava se referindo sobre a ultima vez que Harry entrara em seu escritório.Que era enorme, tinha dois ambientes.No primeiro, se encontravam uma grande mesa com vários papeis e penas, juntamente com alguns armários e quadros que ela amava, particularmente (alguns eram trouxas), no segundo ambiente havia um grande closet, onde ela guardava as roupas que usava quando ia para reuniões ou palestras.E era exatamente lá que ela estava quando Harry Potter resolveu fazer uma visitinha.

Ela pensou sobre a regra cinco que havia colocado em sua mente."Nada-de-Sexo", seja forte!E realmente estava sendo...Já fazia um bom tempo que bem...Não saia com ninguém.

"_Ela desabotoou todos os botões da camiseta branca que usava e tirou a calça preta, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã.Afinal, ninguém entrava ali.A não ser Thiago, é claro.Mas, ele sempre a respeitava, dava opiniões e acima de tudo, ele era gay._

_Começou a procurar uma roupa confortável e não muito quente para a próxima palestra, quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do outro ambiente da grande sala.Não ligou, deveria ser Thiago.Ele havia pegado o maldito hábito de entrar ali sem avisar.Mas, não ligava, não havia porque proibir o amigo._

_Mas, ela só foi perceber que não era Thiago no momento em que viu aqueles tão familiares olhos verdes na sua frente.Ela ficou parada, primeiro se perguntando como ele havia entrado ali sem ninguém ver, e depois notando que estava semi-nua._

_Ele estava ali, sorrindo para ela e não pode deixar de ver que ele havia olhado o seu corpo, corrigindo, aquilo não fora só uma olhada rápida, ele estava examinando o corpo da garota como se fosse um livro importante e curioso que acabara de comprar._

_Ela puxou um roupão tentando vesti-lo, se irritando depois com a peça.Quando finalmente conseguiu coloca-la, teve certeza que estava completamente vermelha e com uma expressão nada boa, pois vira Harry soltar uma risadinha._

_-Oi, Hermione.-ele disse simplesmente, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco._

_Ela olhou boquiaberta para Harry Potter havia se tornado, arrogante, convencido e...Ah, droga, quem ele pensava que era?Ou melhor, onde ele pensava que estava?Ele não podia, simplesmente não podia entrar ali, vê-la semi-nua e dizer apenas "Oi, Hermione."_

"_Idiota" ela pensou._

_-Harry Potter, será que poderia pelo menos esperar eu terminar de me trocar?-ela disse olhando para ele incrédula.-Ou melhor, será que poderia voltar daqui a alguns minutos, você não deveria ter entrado desse jeito.Olhe como eu estou!_

_Ele riu._

_-Está com vergonha?-Perguntou sorrindo._

_-Eu...Hã...-Ela olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer.Não, não estava com vergonha, estava com raiva, estava fula da vida com ele, não era a primeira vez que ele dava uma de espertinho, intrometido e irritante para ela.-Não, estou irritada.Se você não ouviu, queria que você se retirasse._

_-Nossa...Okay.Quando você vai no meu serviço não a recebo assim...-ele disse se fazendo de coitado, uma das coisas que ela não estava mais suportando também._

_-Ora, mas é completamente difere..._

_-Não se preocupe.Só vim para te avisar do jantar lá em casa, na sexta.-Ele disse cortando ela e depois se aproximando dela, ele disse num tom claro e de alguma forma...sedutor.-E você está realmente bem...Assim, sem roupas..._

_Deu-lhe um beijo na face e saiu da sala sorrindo._

_Ela ficou alguns segundos ali parada, repassando a cena que acabara de acontecer em sua mente.Deixou-se cair na poltrona que havia atrás dela, não se importando com o roupão que caíra do seu corpo._

_Thiago entrou cantarolando na sala e olhou para a morena._

_-Nossa, ainda não se arrumou?-indagou ele e depois disse preocupado, depois de ver a expressão na face dela.-O que aconteceu?_

_-Está ficando difícil.Ele está tão...Provocante.-ela disse sem perceber."_

Hermione encostou-se na mesa atrás de si, esperando o melhor amigo entrar.

Estava começando a ficar irritada com aqueles tipos de argumentos que Thiago usava para faze-la ter uma recaída.Mas, não teria.Nunca teve, porque teria naquele momento?

Ouviu um barulho de porta abrindo e encontrou seu amigo, Harry Potter entrar com aquele costumeiro sorriso.

Ele havia mudado com certeza.Tinha ombros largos agora, estava alto e tinha quase sempre uma expressão sedutora e gentil no rosto.Mas, haviam coisas que nunca mudavam os cabelos, totalmente bagunçados e os olhos intensamente verdes...Aquele costumeiro óculos que ele já quebrara tantas vezes, e uma cicatriz, quase invisível por causa da franja que caia sobre ela.

A aparência de Harry Potter era com certeza, devastadora.Ele estava lindo.O tempo cuidara muito bem daquele homem...Tinha encontros quase todos os dias, nos quais ele saia com qualquer tipo de mulheres, as quais passava a noite e depois, ia embora na manhã seguinte.Segundo ele só estava afim de se divertir enquanto podia.

Mas, não era só isso...Era o jeito como ele agia.O modo como andava, como falava, como cativava as pessoas facilmente com uma conversa interessante ou então com aquele olhar penetrante.

Isso era bom.Mas, só para ele.

Grande parte das clientes de Hermione vinham reclamar sobre um homem forte, alto, conhecido como Harry Potter.Muitas, se declaravam completamente apaixonadas por ele.

Era difícil, saber que fazia todo aquele tipo de coisa que ela simplesmente abominava.Mas, ele era, sempre fora e sempre seria seu melhor amigo.Não havia como mudar isso.Era um dos homens que mais admirava, pela sua força, coragem e amizade.Não pela parte que ele usava mulheres...As vezes se perguntava porque Harry fazia aquilo...Se ele poderia ter qualquer mulher que quisesse.Sim, todas caiam aos seus pés.

Segundo ele, ainda não tinha encontrado ninguém para se amarrar de vez.Mas, como encontraria agindo daquela forma?

Ele caminhou até ela depositando um beijinho na sua face, como sempre fazia.

-Bom dia!-ele disse alegre.

-Bom dia, Harry...-ela disse não conseguindo conter um sorriso.

-Tudo bem?Thiago não queria me deixar entrar...Disse que você estava meio irritada com a ultima vez que eu vim aqui...-ele disse rindo levemente.

"_Não esquecer de matar Thiago"._Ela pensou depois de respirar fundo e dizer:

-É claro que fiquei irritada...Você não ficaria se eu te pegasse semi-nu?-ela perguntou tentando tirar a imagem dele nu de sua mente.

-Bom, de verdade?-ele disse olhando para ela.Ela assentiu.-Não me importaria.

Hermione bufou.

-É claro, você é homem.-Ela disse fazendo um gesto de insignificância.

Ele a olhou com um ar reprovador.Ele era dócil, gentil e cativante quase sempre com ela.O que o fazia ficar repreendido era quando ela começava a fazer pouco caso dele, só porque ele era um homem.

-Desculpe.-ela sussurrou.

Ele suspirou e voltou a sorrir.

-Então, vai jantar lá em casa na sexta, certo?-perguntou o moreno.

-Lógico, quando foi que te deixei na mão?-ela perguntou se arrependendo depois.A verdade era que sua carreira exigia boa parte de seu tempo.

-Uma semana atrás, quando te convidei para ir ao cinema porque eu nunca tinha ido, quer dizer, realmente aproveitado.Ou então, naquele dia em que reunimos todos os nossos antigos amigos e você nos deu um bolo.Teve aquela vez que eu e Rony ficamos esperando você e perdemos uma partida de quadribol.E é claro, não podia me esquecer daquela vez que você...

-Ok, Ok.-ela sussurrou ruborizada e nervosa.-Mas, dessa vez prometo que eu vou.Já chequei minha agenda e ela está livre!Então se pintar alguma coisa pra sexta, eu desmarco, okay?

Ele sorriu satisfeito.

-Ok, então.-Ele disse abaixando cabeça e depois olhou para ela, desafiando-a com o olhar e ao mesmo tempo provocando-a como ele andava fazendo ultimamente.-Sinto sua falta.

Ela ruborizou.Não soube porque, só sentiu o sangue ferver.Harry podia ser quando quisesse o bruxo mais sacana, mas também podia ser um dos mais...fofos.Fazia tempo que não usava esse tipo de palavra...Considerava aquilo tão...Adolescente e...Precisava melhorar aquilo.

Harry Potter não podia fazer aquilo com ela.Ele era amigo.Sabia que de alguma forma a conversa que tivera com Thiago havia influenciado-a de alguma forma.Se surpreendeu olhando para o corpo do garoto.

"_Oh, Merlim.Pare Hermione, era só o que me faltava!"_ ela pensou desviando o olhar do corpo atlético do homem.Olhou para ele e sorriu.

-Sei que tenho estado meio distante, mas...Prometo não fazer mais isso.-ela disse.

-Certo...-então ele olhou no relógio que havia num canto qualquer e murmurou preocupado.-Tenho que voltar ao quartel.Quero muito que você vá sexta, Hermione.

Então, ela esperava o costumeiro beijo na bochecha que já se tornara um habito entre eles, mas ele simplesmente a abraçou.Hermione respirou fundo, surpresa.Mas, retribuiu o abraço, aspirando o perfume dele por um estante, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar.

Ok, aquilo não estava certo.Estava começando a perturba-la.Ela se separou dele e acenou quando o viu cruzando a porta, indo embora.

Alguns minutos depois, refletindo sobre tudo com Thiago; não conseguia esconder muitas coisas dele, ele simplesmente disse:

-Quero dar os parabéns para Harry Potter.Ele conseguiu.

-O que?-ela perguntou confusa.

-Despertou sentimentos e sensações que você adormeceu dentro de si mesma.Se prepare, Hermione.Você voltou.

xxxxxxxx

Ora, quem ele pensava que era?Para julgá-la daquela forma?Só porque sentira sensações que a muito tempo não sentia, só porque Harry Potter começara a provoca-la de alguma forma, não queria dizer que...Bem...

Era confuso.E ela não precisava disso.

Ela entrou numa grande sala, onde muitas mulheres já estavam sentadas.Na primeira fileira, apenas repórteres, com suas penas-de-repetição-rápida e seus caderninhos peludos.Ela localizou Rita Sketeer entre elas, mas continuou andando de cabeça erguida.

Depois de falar um pouco, ela sentou-se em uma cadeira, atrás de uma mesa e ao lado de Thiago e mais algumas assessoras, abrindo uma sessão de perguntas.

Uma mulher de cabelos lisos e pretos levantou a mão rapidamente.Hermione apontou para ela e ela falou livremente, como se houvesse um microfone perto dela (haviam enfeitiçado a sala).

-Tenho um namorado que me trata super bem.Só quando estamos sozinhos.Quando estamos com os amigos dele, ele me trata diferente, as vezes até me desrespeitando por não querer assumir um compromisso sério.O que você acha que eu deveria fazer?

Hermione sorriu e começou:

-Acho que você deveria primeiro, perceber que você é melhor do que ele.Melhor do que essa situação.E então, quando estiver completamente segura de si mesmo, faço-o ficar louco por você.Faça-o pedi-la em namoro, casamento, e dê o troco na mesma moeda.Afinal, você pode.

Houveram alguns aplausos e ela pode ver algumas pessoas gritando "Apoiado!".Sorriu e deixou Thiago escolher uma dar repórteres para faze-la uma pergunta.Skeeter foi a da vez.

"_Matar Thiago mais uma vez"_ ela pensou consigo mesma.

-Srta.Granger, você acha que o fato de você fazer essas palestras, montar esse negócio e induzir bruxas a fazerem o mesmo se liga ao fato de talvez não ter um marido?Ou melhor, de talvez não ter conhecido o verdadeiro amor?-ela perguntou desdenhosa, olhando para Hermione desafiadora.

Hermione respondeu de queixo erguido:

-Não, não acho, Sra.Skeeter.-A bruxa fez uma careta ao ouvir Sra.-O fato de não ter um marido não quer dizer que eu não tenha conhecido o verdadeiro amor.Só acho que não preciso de uma coisa dessas, que venha de homens que só estão interessados em...Sexo.Amor, sexo e homens, não são tudo nessa vida.Acho que isso responde sua pergunta, certo?

Skeeter olhou para ela e observou a pena escrever nervosamente.Então, ela viu uma mulher loira se cabelos cacheados se levantar um pouco longe dela.Ela a escolheu.

-Meu nome é Érika e bem...Não gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.Gostaria de lhe pedir uma opinião e lhe dar a minha.Tenho um marido maravilhoso e dois filhos e juro para quem quiser, que sou feliz e que acredito totalmente nesse homem.Acredito que o fato da Srta. Montar esse tipo de negocio, é apenas uma escapatória, para fugir do amor...Não acho que a Srta. Sabe realmente como é amar.Porque quando se ama, e quando se ama amar, não temos medo, ódio ou aversão disso.Acho e desejo que a Srta. Ache alguém que a ame e que confie acima de tudo.Porque quando achar esse alguém, vai descobrir que perdeu anos e meses nesse negocio, que de certa forma, impede as pessoas de amar.Sim, existem homens sacanas, mas nem todos são assim...E talvez, você devesse pregar isso, por aqui também.

Hermione olhava para ela sem saber o que dizer.Não era a primeira que argumentava esse tipo de coisa, mas era a primeira que falava com tanta intensidade e verdade no olhar.Talvez tenha sido aquilo que a deixou daquele jeito, impressionada e sem fala.Só quando ouviu Thiago tossir do seu lado e Rita Skeeter dar uma risada desdenhosa, ela disse, e teve certeza de que aquilo soou idiota e como se ela não tivesse nenhum tipo de argumento para apresentar:

-Respeito sua opinião.

xxxxxxx

O que estava acontecendo com o mundo?Estavam, de repente, fazendo um complô contra ela?Estavam armando uma armadilha?Queriam uma recaída, queria que ela desistisse de seus ideais?

Pois, estavam todos enganados.Ela sempre estaria ali, defendendo aquelas idéias.Porque, elas eram as únicas que a alimentavam e lhe davam tudo que precisava.

E com certeza, nem Harry Potter, nem Thiago, nem Rita Skeeter e mulheres cegas e apaixonadas, iriam fazer ela desistir de seus ideiais.

**N/A:Wow, a Hermione está um pouco estranha certo?Sim, no começo vai ser assim mesmo, ela vai estar extremamente orgulhosa, mas com o tempo...O jogo pode virar não é mesmo?**

**Gostaria de agradecer quem está lendo e poooor favor, comentem -**

**Obrigadaa**

**Beijos**

**Jéssica ou Vivica :**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic: O Jogo da Conquista**

**Autora: Jéssica ou Vivica **

**Shipper:Harry/Hermione**

**Classificação: K+**

**Tipo: Romance/Comédia**

xxxxxx

Capítulo 2

Colocou um vestido preto com um sobretudo, pois fazia frio.Passou uma maquiagem, nada muito exagerado, apenas um lápis de olho e um batom não muito vermelho.

Pegou sua bolsa, verificou se a varinha estava com ela, e aparatou.Viu uma porta marrom em sua frente e tocou a campainha.Enquanto ouvia gente falando e passos se aproximando, ela tremeu de frio.Logo, Harry surgiu dizendo:

-Vamos, entre, você vai congelar...

Ela entrou e viu-se em uma grande sala, um tapete enorme e vermelho se encontrava no chão, uma lareira acesa e a frente dela um grande sofá e algumas poltronas.Lá ela podia ver a maioria de seus amigos, Rony, Gina, Neville, Luna e Thiago.

Harry deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e retirou o casaco dela.

-Estava congelando lá fora...-ela murmurou, sentindo que deveria falar algo, qualquer coisa.

-Imagino... Sente-se.-ele disse apontando para o sofá em que todos estavam.-O jantar logo ficará pronto.

-Hm, mais um jantar feito por você?-ela perguntou.

-Claro, é uma ocasião especial...-ele disse sorrindo.

-Como assim?-Ela perguntou olhando para o homem que sorria, mas aquele sorriso lhe pareceu de alguma forma, provocante e malicioso.

-Você verá...

Decidiu não insistir.Então, cumprimentou todos os amigos e logo Harry estava anunciando que o jantar já estava na mesa.

Havia uma grande sala de jantar, alguns quadros e uma grande mesa no centro da sala.Todos já ocupavam seus lugares e apreciavam a comida do homem, que havia aprendido a cozinhar muito bem.Segundo ele, uma das formas mais eficazes de se conquistar uma mulher era pelo paladar.Lançou um olhar estranho para Hermione, que abaixou a cabeça corada.Thiago deu uma risadinha quase inaudível, só para irritá-la.

-Não vão contar a novidade?-Harry perguntou para Neville e Gina que estavam namorando já faziam dois anos.Ambos estavam mais diferentes, Neville havia ganhado alguns músculos e alguns traços mais definidos começaram a aparecer em seu rosto o que começava a deixa-lo um homem atraente.Gina, crescera em todos os aspectos.Curvas acompanhavam seu corpo, os seus seios volumosos e agora seus cabelos estavam longos e brilhantes e ruivos como nunca.Formavam um belo casal.

Ao ouvir a pergunta de Harry, todos olharam para o casal, curiosos, principalmente Ron.

-Bem...Gina e eu...Eu e Gina...-Neville começou animado.-Bem, nós vamos nos casar.

Todos sorriram e começaram a dar os parabéns para o casal.Rony sorriu, gostava de Neville e era um alivio para o ruivo saber que o homem que a sua irmã estava se casando era um homem de confiança.

Hermione sorria para a amiga, mas por dentro sentia aquela sua opinião sobre casamento batendo em sua mente.Ela balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer aquilo, afinal, era a vida de Gina, não era a dela.

-Parabéns, Gina!-ela sorriu abraçando a amiga.A menina retribuiu o abraço.-Parabéns também Neville!-ela disse fazendo o mesmo com o noivo de Gina.

-Mas, cuide bem dela...Se eu souber de algo...-ela disse ameaçadora, mas brincando.

-Não se preocupe Hermione...-Neville disse, e virando-se para Gina ele continuou.-Seria incapaz de fazer algo contra a melhor mulher do mundo...

Gina sorriu e lhe deu um beijo doce nos lábios.

Hermione ficou olhando a cena, pensativa.Eles pareciam realmente felizes..._"Coisa de doido..."_ ela pensou consigo mesma...

Mas, depois de alguns minutos, a cena de Neville dizendo aquilo para a noiva ainda estava na sua cabeça.Estaria ela com inveja?_"Inveja?De um casamento?Jamais!"_ pensou orgulhosa.

Então, algo a deixou realmente surpresa...Ou melhor, um sentimento a deixou realmente surpresa...Uma carência, uma carência como ela não sentia a muito tempo invadiu seu peito...Apesar de estar realmente satisfeita com seu trabalho e sua vida...Agora se deu conta que sentia sim, falta de alguém para abraça-la...Beijá-la...E dizer todas aquelas coisas bobas quando as pessoas ficam apaixonadas.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo?"_ ela se perguntou querendo tirar todos aqueles pensamentos de sua mente...Toda aquela fraqueza.Não podia ser assim!Tinha uma empresa, tinha amigas, mulheres que dependiam dos conselhos e da empresa dela...Não poderia desistir de tudo isso por um simples momento de...Carência?

Ela suspirou e notou que todos os seus amigos já tinham ido embora da casa de Harry, e ela estava ali, sentada no grande sofá da sala do bruxo, com uma taça de vinho na mão.

"_Preciso de um porre" _ela pensou olhando entediada para a taça de vinho.Tomando coragem, virou a taça de uma vez só, mas aquilo não lhe fez efeito algum, era a segunda taça que bebia.E além do mais, o que ela ganharia tomando um porre de vinho, na casa de seu melhor amigo?

"_Estou realmente estranha..."_ ela pensou consigo mesma, achando que logo deveria ir embora dali e deitar em sua grande cama, quentinha e aconchegante...Lá poderia dormir e afogar todos aqueles pensamentos sem fundamento da sua cabeça.

Harry logo entrou na sala, trazendo a garrafa de vinho e bebendo um pouco da sua taça da bebida.Ele sentou-se do lado da morena, antes colocando a garrafa num criado-mudo que havia ali perto.Hermione olhou para ele.

-Você já está ficando vermelha, acho que não precisamos mais de vinho...-ele disse rindo da cara dela.

-O fato de eu estar vermelha, não quer dizer necessariamente que eu estou bêbada!-ela murmurou indignada, pegando mais um pouco do vinho.

-Nossa, tudo bem então...Não vou forçá-la a parar...-ele disse e depois olhou pela porta da varanda, para o seu estrelado daquela noite.-Linda noite...

Ela ouviu ele comentando pensativo...Levantou-se e dirigindo-se para a varanda do bruxo.Ele a seguiu, ambos com a taça de vinho.Ela terminou de beber o conteúdo da taça num gole só.

-Vá com calma...-ele disse baixinho, soltando um sorriso.

Ela olhou para ele emburrada e deixou a taça num banquinho que havia do lado dela.Ele notou que ela parecia um tanto irritada, mas não sabia se devia ou não mexer na fera.Hermione era um doce, mas quando estava irritada e mal-humorada, se tornava perigosa...

Essa era a sua Hermione...Complicada, irritada, politicamente correta na maioria das vezes...

-Você está meio estranha hoje...-ele murmurou não se contendo.

-Acho que estou muito cansada...-ela disse olhando para o amigo.

-Acho que deveria descansar um pouco sabe...Tirar umas férias...Você nunca faz isso...-ele comentou olhando para o céu.

-Não posso tirar férias, Harry...-ela disse incrédula, ainda olhando para o amigo.-Já pensou quantas mulheres vão ficar desamparadas se eu me retirar por uns três dias?

-Três dias?Isso não são férias...Deveria ficar um mês sem trabalhar...Ia ver como ia te fazer bem...-ele disse.-Poderia conhecer alguém interessante se fosse viajar...

Ótimo.Até seu melhor amigo agora estava induzindo-a a arranjar um homem.Será que eles não entendiam que ela simplesmente não precisava de um homem para viver ou ser feliz?

Uma voz no fundo de sua mente disse a ela, que talvez ela sentisse um pouco de falta deles...Mas, logo ela se censurou sobre essa idéia, tirando-a da cabeça.

-Um mês?-ela riu.-Em um mês grandes tragédias podem acontecer, se você quer saber...E além do mais, não preciso viajar, não preciso de férias e ah, o mais importante...Não preciso conhecer ninguém.

Ela sorriu para ele e ele olhou-a curiosamente.

-Não sei como consegue...Quando foi a última vez que saiu com alguém?E você sabe o que eu quero dizer quando falo sair!-ele exclamou olhando indignado para a amiga.

-Bem...Faz um tempo...-_"um tempão na verdade!"_-Mas, isso não é da sua conta, Potter.

-Acho que essa irritação pode ser conseqüência disso...Nunca mais se apaixonou...Ou apareceu com alguém...Só porque teve algumas decepções não quer dizer que deve parar de relacionar com as pessoas!-ele disse.

Hermione olhou para ele quem ele pensava que estava falando?Havia a chamado de encalhada _"você realmente é"_, praticamente.E odiava que alguém tocasse no seu passado doloroso em relação aos homens.

-Olhe aqui Harry...-ela disse se aproximando dele sem perceber.-Isso, foi uma escolha minha.Resolvi não sofrer por causa deles...Essas decepções me fizeram aprender e perceber que eu fico muito melhor sozinha...E além do mais, você não tem moral para falar sobre isso comigo...Nunca mantêm uma relação com alguém, sempre passa a noite com mulheres que nem lembra o nome e depois sai por ai, se achando só por ter milhares de mulheres se atirando sobre você!

Ele sorriu ao ver que ela terminara de irritá-la.Adorava vê-la assim...

-Pelo menos, eu tenho encontros...-ele disse indiferente sobre o que ela disse e sorrindo.

-Idiota!-ela disse preparando-se para dar um tapa em algum lugar de seu corpo, mas ele a segurou e a prensou na grade da grande varanda.

Agora ela podia ver casa detalhe do rosto de Harry, ele estava a centímetros do seu rosto, olhando-a como se estivesse se divertindo com o comportamento dela...Ela desviou os olhos daquelas pérolas verdes que sempre a hipnotizavam...

-Ia me bater?-ele murmurou se divertindo.

Ela tentou se soltar dele, inutilmente.Ele era bem mais forte que ela.

-Me solte agora, Harry Potter!-ela exclamou irritada.

-Me dê um bom motivo.-ele respondeu a ela sorrindo.

-Não tenho que lhe dar motivos, ou melhor, não tenho que ficar aqui, me solte agora Harry!

-E se eu não quiser?

-Bem, então você é realmente infantil...

-E pensar que você discutia assim com o Rony...-ele murmurou pensativo, mas depois sorriu e voltou a encontrar os olhos dela.

-É, mas ultimamente você está pior do que ele...

-Ah é?E porque isso?

Ela olhou para ele irritada._"Porque está me provocando...Mas, acima de qualquer coisa, despertando coisas em mim que deveriam estar adormecidas...Ou melhor, deveriam estar mortas!"._

-Porque entra na sala dos outros sem pedir licença, prende a melhor amiga e não a deixa ir embora, está começando a ficar irritante...

-Ora, tudo isso pelo dia que te peguei semi nua na sua sala?-ele perguntou rindo.-Deveria ficar satisfeita!

-Ah é?E porque?

-Porque...-ele disse agora olhando sedutoramente para ela.-Realizei meu desejo.

-Que desejo?Me ver de calcinha e sutiã?-ela perguntou confusa.

Ele deu um beijo doce dela.Apenas tocando seus lábios nos da amiga.Ela arregalou os olhos, pensando em empurra-lo imediatamente...Mas, ao sentir os aconchegantes lábios de Harry beijando-a, fechou os seus olhos sentindo-o morder seu lábio inferior.Ele se afastou sorrindo.

Então, ela voltou a realidade.Ele havia a beijado.

"_Indecente, arrogante, irritante!" _

-O que pensa que está fazendo?-ela disse de repente conseguindo se livrar das mãos dele.-Pensa o que?Que eu sou qualquer uma?

E saiu andando para pegar a sua bolsa que estava na sala, mas logo sentiu ele se aproximar dela e puxa-la de volta para ele.

Agora, ele encostava seus lábios nos dela com muito mais vontade e segurando em sua cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto...Então, como se uma onda de sentimentos atacassem ela, como se uma onda elétrica descesse pela sua espinha, ao senti-lo beija-la, como se ela estivesse flutuando, como se ela estivesse realizando e saciando algo que desejava a muito tempo, ela entrelaçou suas mãos na nuca dele.

Confiante, ele introduziu a sua língua vagarosamente para a boca dela.Ele fazia movimentos lentos, explorando cada parte da boca dela e estremecendo ao sentir a língua dela na sua, ao sentir que ela beijava-o com a mesma vontade que ele a beijava.Ela deixou escapar um suspiro enquanto o beijava com mais vontade, sentindo as mãos dele passearem pelas suas costas agora, sentindo-o tocar seu rosto e beija-la de uma forma encantadora e irresistível...Como se aquele jeito provocante que ele estava tendo com ela naqueles últimos tempos, fizesse que ela quisesse mais e não quisesse parar...

Mas, como se todo esse encanto sumisse, ela se lembrou de que quem a beijava era Harry Potter e que ela havia feito algo realmente errado.Ela o empurrou para longe e depois, sentindo que era a única maneira de expressar toda a raiva que sentia, ela deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

-Nunca mais pense em fazer isso.-disse fria, pegando sua bolsa e virando-se.

Antes de aparatar pode ver ele colocar a mão sobre o lado do rosto em que ela havia dado-lhe o tapa...Mas, antes de ver o lar de Harry sumir de sua vista, ela o viu sorrir e dar um tchauzinho, com aquele olhar irritante e ao mesmo tempo provocante.

**N/A:**

**Carol Cardilli: Ahhh que bom que você gostou -.Fico feliz, muitooo feliz!Rs a Mione ta mesmo exagerada não é?Mas, as coisas ainda vão esquentar!**

**Obrigada por comentar.**

**Beijoos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic: O Jogo da Conquista**

**Autora: Jéssica ou Vivica **

**Shipper:Harry/Hermione**

**Classificação: K+**

**Tipo: Romance/Comédia**

Capítulo 3

Ele ainda sentia o rosto arder quando começou a preparar seu banho.Sorriu ao lembrar da cara dela, de como ela ficava linda irritada...Sorriu ainda mais ao se lembrar do beijo que eles deram e de como ela o retribuíra...

"_Ela vai me agradecer depois...E muito"_ ele pensou confiante.Entrou na banheira, relaxando depois.

Era uma idéia brilhante e a maior prova de amizade que ele poderia dar a ela.

Ela era tão linda, especial, brilhante e uma mulher única!Como poderia _desperdiçar _sua vida numa profissão e num modo de vida tão ruins?Como poderia ser feliz assim?

Desejava o melhor para ela...Afinal, fora ela que sempre estivera do seu lado...As vezes, quando Rony e ele brigavam, ela sempre ficara do lado dele também...Já arriscara a vida por ele...Ele dizia que ela escolheu pena de morte quando começou a ser amiga dele...Ela sempre dava risada e dizia algo como "Oh Harry, você é um bobo..." ou algo como "Só fiz meu papel de melhor amiga...".

Mas, era mais do que isso!Ela era a mulher que sempre o acompanhara, ajudara em tudo!Conselhos de mulheres, roupas, decisões difíceis, estudos, Voldemort...Ela era sua vida...Ou pelo menos, uma grande parte dela.

E ao vê-la assim, tão decepcionada com aqueles relacionamentos _"E aqueles homens imprestáveis, ninguém faz o que eles fizeram com a **minha **Hermione..." _ele sempre pensava.

Tinha que admitir que ele era um cafajeste, mas a situação mudava totalmente quando era Hermione...Precisava protege-la, precisava faze-la feliz...

E aquela foi uma maneira dele retribuir todos os favores, todo o amor e amizade que ela sempre lhe deu...

Queria faze-la enxergar que ela não poderia fugir da vida, não poderia se esconder atrás de um trabalho que além de prejudica-la, prejudicava outras mulheres e grande partes dos homens, _"para um bruxo normal, está realmente difícil de se conseguir um encontro por causa dela" _Rony lhe dissera certa vez.

E Merlin, ela merecia muito mais...Merecia alguém que a respeitasse, um homem que a amasse, um homem a tratasse divinamente...Ela merecia o melhor.

A idéia que tivera era a seguinte:

Sairia com ela.Faria ela enxergar, faria ela sentir que a vida estava apenas começando para ela...Iria fazer ela se sentir linda, iria fazer ela se sentir amada, mas até um certo ponto...Não ultrapassaria a linha que ele havia prometido a si mesmo que não iria fazer.

Não iria fazer amor com ela.Não poderia, em hipótese alguma, jamais faria isso.Seria jogo sujo.

E além do mais, não era como se ele fosse se apaixonar por ela ou ela por ele...E ele tinha certeza, que ela iria agradece-lo pelo resto da vida...E ele também tinha certeza, de que a amizade era forte o suficiente para superar o acontecimento de alguns beijos, que para ele não seriam um esforço muito grande, afinal Hermione era uma linda mulher...Uma das mais lindas que ele já vira...

E devia confessar que fazia um bom tempo que algo nela o chamava, intensamente...Aquela pose de mulher concentrada e decidida, aquela pose certa...Era como se ela fosse um fruto perigoso e proibido, e isso, o intrigava muito...Queria descobrir...Queria provar dela, queria poder senti-la...

Ele parou por um momento..._"Talvez eu deva tomar mais cuidado...Afinal, não quero nenhum acidente como me apaixonar..."_.Depois ele riu.Se apaixonar pela sua melhor amiga?Não...Ela era boa demais para ele...

Suspirou e saiu do banho.

xxxxxx

Quando colocou os pés em casa, ela jogou a bolsa no sofá com raiva, sentindo que uma única coisa poderia acalma-la.Um banho demorado e relaxante em sua banheira.

Quem Harry Potter pensava que era para, do nada, beija-la daquela forma?Ela?Hermione Granger?Dona da AMI?

E ainda por cima, ele era seu melhor amigo!Merlin...O mundo estava enlouquecendo...Ou melhor, os homens estavam enlouquecendo!Estavam tão inconseqüentes que agora beijavam até suas melhores amigas...

"_E o que há de errado com isso?"_ uma voz lhe perguntou dentro de sua mente.

"_O que há de errado?Ora, simples.Eu não preciso de homens...Nem que o homem seja Harry Potter...E o mais errado é o fato de...De..."_

"_Vocês são um homem e uma mulher...O que há de errado?"_

"_O que há de errado?É que eu abomino esse tipo de atitude!Meu trabalho não permite que eu aja dessa forma..."_

"_O seu trabalho ou você mesma?"_

Ela despiu-se e entrou mais nervosa ainda na banheira.Maldito Harry Potter!O que fizera com ela?Agora, estava questionando a si mesma, a si mesma!Era só o que faltava...

Mas, iria superar...Ah se ia...E se ele fizesse ou visse atrás dela dessa forma de novo, ele ia ter uma lição!Ele não poderia ter feito aquilo...Não poderia...

"_Não contar paro o Thiago o que aconteceu" _ela anotou mentalmente.Se o amigo ficasse sabendo logo estaria dando a maior força para ela transar com Harry ou algo do tipo...Estava começando a ficar com medo daqueles homens loucos...

Um, falava que ela precisava sair para transar...Outro, a agarrava do nada!Estava bem de vida...

Mas, ela era Hermione Granger.Dona do A.M.I...Não iria deixar aquela fraqueza, aqueles homens, destruírem o que ela construiu e como ela havia se formado com tanta dificuldade.

xxxxxxx

-ELE O QUE?-Thiago perguntou gritando no momento em que ela comentara por acidente o que acontecera na casa de Harry.

Ora, o que ela poderia fazer?Ele era um dos seus melhores amigos, convivia com ela e a conhecia tão bem...Acabaria descobrindo mesmo...E ela não conseguia esconder nada daquele homem...

-Sim, isso que você ouviu...-ela disse cansada.-Me agarrou, me beijou e...Ah!Maldito Harry Potter!

Ela estava vermelha de raiva.Thiago agora ria abertamente.Ela olhou para ele, censurando-o pelo olhar.

-Francamente, Thiago!-ela exclamou irritada.-Estou desabafando e você começa a rir!

Ele começou a se recompor aos poucos, mas ainda sorria.

-Não acredito...-ele sussurrou, mas depois aumentou o tom de voz.-Mas...Oh meu Merlin, o que você achou?Gostou?

Hermione ficou boquiaberta.

-Eu beijei meu melhor amigo!-ela exclamou nervosa.

-Sim...-disse Thiago com simplicidade...

-Como assim?Isso é tão complicado! Além de ser errado, agora eu nem sei como vou olhar na cara dele...-ela disse começando a pensar na hora em que veria Harry.

-Não é complicado...Você é uma mulher...Ele é um homem...Coisas assim acontecem!

-Não com um amigo de 18 anos!

-Você tem que largar a mão de ser assim, Hermione...-ele disse olhando para a amiga.-Se ele te beijou, é porque queria e porque achava que era certo...-ela suspirou.-Agora me conte a parte interessante...

-O que?-ela perguntou desconcentrada.

-Como foi o beijo?-ele perguntou curioso.-Você gostou?

Hermione refletiu por um segundo.Não...Ela não podia se enganar...Apesar de estar irritada com Harry, horrorizada com a atitude dele, ela tinha que admitir que de alguma forma...Ela havia gostado do beijo.

Se conhecia muito.Sabia que se não gostasse daquela atitude e da forma como ele a _executava_ ela sabia que teria empurrado o homem no primeiro instante que pudesse.

Mas, isso não acontecera...Sim, ela havia adorado aquele beijo.Pois, ele viera como uma surpresa!Fora inesperado, arrebatador e ainda mais provocante do que Harry Potter estava em todos aqueles dias...

E fazia tanto tempo que ela não beijava ninguém daquele jeito...E Harry, beijava lentamente e suavemente...O momento de seus lábios pareciam trabalhar em uma sintonia perfeita...

Mas, será que poderia admitir tudo aquilo para Thiago?Tinha certeza de que se ela soltasse tudo aquilo, ele a induziria cada vez mais a fazer coisas que _não _queria e que estavam fora do seu padrão de vida.

O problema, era que Thiago aprendera a ver quando ela estava omitindo algo.E, as vezes, ela não conseguia esconder um detalhe do amigo...Talvez, aqueles dois fossem seu ponto fraco.

A opinião de Harry e Thiago a influenciavam muito.As vezes, ela nem percebia...Mas, sabia disso.Amava os dois com todo seu coração...E agora, Harry fazia aquela barbaridade...

-Se eu gostei?-ela indagou nervosa.

-Sim, Hermione...-ele disse com um ar divertido e bem calmo.-E não tente omitir nada, você sabe que eu sou o inferno em pessoa...

Ela suspirou.Achara aquele beijo maravilhoso.De tirar os pés do chão, era isso que ela tinha achado se ele queria saber...

-O que você acha, Thiago?-ela perguntou cansada.

Ele sorriu.

-Acho que achou o beijo maravilhoso.A fez flutuar e esquecer-se de quem você era...Esquecer-se de tudo.-ele murmurou.

Ela sorriu.

-Vou aceitar isso como um "Sim Thiago, você está certo..."-ele disse feliz.-Bom, agora temos que ir...Está ficando tarde e não tem mais ninguém no prédio...

xxxxxxx

-Tem certeza que quer ir andando?-disse Thiago quando eles saiam do prédio discretamente.Para os trouxas era apenas um prédio enorme abandonado e prestes a desabar.

-Claro!-Hermione exclamou.-Olha essa noite!

Realmente, estava uma noite fabulosa.As estrelas brilhavam e havia um lua cheia olhando para eles.Ela suspirou e começou a andar.

-Afinal, não é como se morássemos muito longe daqui!-ela disse depois de algum tempo.

-É...Tem razão.-Thiago suspirou.-E eu ainda moro antes de você...

-Está vendo...Não é tão ruim assim...-ela disse.

E então, eles começaram um papo divertido.Era sempre assim com Thiago...Era uma daquelas pessoas que alegravam qualquer um...Mas, também sabia respeitar e dar conselhos em momentos sério e de sofrimento.Menos quando era sobre Harry Potter.

-Acho que você tem uma queda por ele!-ela disse rindo.Observando o amigo entrar no prédio que morava.

Antes de entrar ele disse, sorrindo:

-E quem não tem?

Hermione deixou escapar um sorriso, depois se arrependendo.Todos tinham, menos ela com certeza.

Então, aquela sensação de que ela estava mentindo para si mesma veio a tona.Ela tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos andando mais rápido.

Quando estava andando por um ponto estranhamente vazio da cidade, ela sentiu alguém puxa-la para um beco.Tentou gritar, chutar, pegar sua farinha, mas não conseguia...Quem a segurava era bem mais forte.Ela deixou a bolsa cair no chão e estremeceu ao ver o estranho sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Oi, Mione!-disse com uma voz alegre.

Então, como se houvesse um choque elétrico, o estranho a soltou.Quando virou-se, sentiu a raiva invadindo tudo de si.Era o maldito Harry Potter, sorrindo para ela.

Quase morrera de susto!Ela olhava para ele emburrada, ela se abaixou pegou a bolsa e começou a andar sem dizer nada.

Pode sentir o moreno correr para ela e segurar seu braço.Mas, agora, ela estava preparada para ele...Quando ele a puxou ela já estava com a varinha na mão e apontando para ele.

-Ow!-Harry exclamou surpreso.

-Me largue agora, pro seu próprio bem, Potter.-ela sussurrou entre dentes e friamente, ainda apontando a varinha para ele.

-Qual é, Mione...Você não seria capaz de me enfeitiçar...-ele disse confiante, ainda com aquele sorriso irritante.

-Não duvide de mim...-ela disse agora mais abertamente.-Você abusou da minha paciência, eu estou por aqui com você, Harry!-ela terminou zangada.

Ele parou de sorrir.

-Só queria conversar...-disse soltando ela e parecendo realmente envergonhado.Ela sentiu-se um pouco constrangida.

-Bem...Então deveria ter me "chamado" de um jeito mais gentil...-ela disse abaixando a varinha.

-Então, me perdoa?-ele pediu olhando para ela com aquela carinha que ele sabia que ela não conseguia resistir!E com aqueles malditos olhos verdes brilhando.

Ela suspirou.

-Sim, Harry...

Ele sorriu para ela.Depois de um tempo olhando para ela, ele disse:

-Então...Preciso conversar com você...Imagino que deve estar realmente irritada comigo, apesar de ter acabado de me perdoar...

Então, ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido...Do beijo...Ele havia a surpreendido de tal forma que ela até se esquecera do acontecimento, na euforia...

-Sim, eu realmente estou Harry...-ela disse corando, mas olhando firme para ele.

-Hm...Er...Será que podíamos conversar num lugar melhor, então?-ele disse olhando a sua volta.

Ela pensou por um instante, ainda estava muito nervosa com ele...E envergonhada também...

-Não, Harry...-ela disse piscando fortemente.-Estou cansada e irritada.

Ele se aproximou dela, olhando-o com aquela maldita cara que ela não conseguia resistir.

-Por favor, Mione...-ele disse.-Se não conversarmos acho que não vou conseguir dormir...

Ela suspirou e ele continua com aquela cara...Desviou o olhar, mas sentiu uma das mãos deles pegar no seu queixo delicadamente e virando sua cabeça, de modo que a fazia olhar para ele.

-Vamos...-pediu ele.

-Tudo bem.Mas só um pouco, Harry...

xxxxxx

"_Idiota!"_ ela pensou quando aparatou com Harry para o Três Vassouras._"Cedeu para ele de novo!Fraca, idiota!"_

Harry a conduziu para uma mesa feliz, e pediu uma bebida para eles.Depois, olhou para ela.

-Então...Eu queria me desculpar pela forma que a noite acabou ontem...-ele disse pegando em uma das mãos dela...-Sério mesmo, Mi...

Ela sorriu, feliz.

-Tudo bem...-ela disse.-É bom ver que você se arrependeu...

A bebida chegou.

-Eu não disse que tinha me arrependido, Hermione.

xxxxxxx

Ela acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça._"Merda_", pensou logo.Jogou as cobertas para o lado e encontrou seu quarto em uma bagunça.Ele só ficava daquele jeito quando ela chegava bêbada em casa.

Caiu da cama.

"_O meu Merlin...Estava com Harry ontem...Então...Eu...Hã?O meu Merlin, fiquei bêbada perto dele!"_ ela se levantou e olhou para o relógio.Percebeu que estava atrasadíssima.

Resolveu tomar um banho rápido e tentar se lembrar do que aconteceu depois.Vestiu-se, passou um perfume e aparatou para o trabalho.

-Merlin, passou um vendaval em você?-Thiago indagou ao vê-la descabelada e sem maquiagem.

-Não...Pergunte.-ela disse entre dentes.

Thiago sabia que quando ela estava assim era melhor nem mexer com ela.Ela entrou na sala sem dar uma palavra com ninguém.

Tentou organizar a mesa, tentou ler, tentou arrumar algum compromisso, mas só teria uma consulta naquele dia, e seria as 16:00 p.m.

Então, viu uma coruja estranhamente familiar bater o bico em sua janela.Quando aproximou-se, viu que era Edwiges.Abriu a janela para a coruja e pegou a carta, olhando a letra de Harry.Espumando de raiva, ela abriu a carta:

"_Bom dia, Srta. Granger!_

_Espero que não se esqueça do nosso encontro as 20:00...Foi uma promessa, não se esqueça..._

_E ah, claro!Se não aparecer, você sabe que tenho meus métodos de surpreender..._

_Segue abaixo o endereço do restaurante..._

_Te espero..._

_Com amor, Harry."_

Depois de ler a carta, ela viu o endereço do restaurante no verso do pergaminho.

Sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça e como se todos os acontecimentos da noite passada viessem a ela, ela caiu no confortável sofá que havia atrás dela.Flashs, imagens, até que pode ver a história completa em sua mente...

"_Ela ria abertamente com o amigo.Harry segurava suas duas mãos e agora estava sentado do lado dela e próximo **demais.**_

_-Então...Gostaria de lhe fazer uma proposta, minha cara...-ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.Ela sentiu-se arrepiar.Ele sorriu ao reparar isso..._

_-Que proposta?-ela disse um pouco alto demais, mais vermelha do que nunca._

_-Saia comigo...-ele disse olhando nos olhos dela sem parar._

_Ela se perdeu naqueles olhos verdes por algum tempo, admirando além deles, todos os detalhes do rosto de Harry, e parou especialmente na boca do garoto.E pensar que já provara daquela boca..._

_-Sair contigo?_

_-Sim, como um encontro._

_Então, como se o que ele dissera fosse uma piada realmente engraçada, ela começou a gargalhar.Ele sorriu, mas pode sentir que ele estava meio confuso com a atitude dela._

_-Você quer sair comigo?Num encontro?-ela indagou, depois de ter parado de rir, mas ainda sorria abertamente._

_-Sim!Porque não?_

_Ela pode ver que ele falava sério...Então, parou de sorrir, como se toda a leveza e liberdade que estava sentindo, desaparecesse, ela disse com responsabilidade:_

_-Não sei, Harry...Isso vai conta os meus princípios...-ela sussurrou para ele, como se fosse um segredo realmente sério._

_-Ora, Mione...Pense comigo...-ele disse olhando para ela, apertando mais suas mãos.-Poderá ver como eu me saio com as mulheres que saio...Pode me analisar..._

_Ela parou para pensar um pouco, colocando debilmente a mão no queixo._

_-Você tem razão...-ela disse suspirando.-E agiria como sempre age?_

_-Com certeza._

_-Ok...Temos um encontro!-ela disse levantando as mãos par ao alto e observando ele fazer um "toque" nelas._

_-As 20:00, ok?Promete?Pela nossa amizade?-ele indagava._

_-Prometo!_

_Quando ela já estava passando um pouco dos limites, Harry achou melhor que ela fosse para casa._

_-Ok, tem certeza que consegue aparatar sozinha?-ele disse enquanto ela se recusava a soltar-se do abraço que ele dava nela._

_-Certeza!-ela exclamou._

_Mas, ele pode ver que ela não conseguiria...Então, ainda abraçado com ela, ele aparatou para a casa da bruxa.Chegando lá, ele começou a conduzi-la para o quarto.Mas, era tão difícil leva-la...Ela não era pesada, mas era como se estivesse solta, largada em cima dele...E ele já havia bebido demais também, então não era uma tarefa fácil._

_Quando achou que ela podia se sustentar sozinha, ele largou-a.Mas, ela começou a andar, logo se desequilibrando e derrubando várias coisas no chão.Ele ajudou-a._

_-Ok...Vamos lá...-ele disse enquanto colocava ela na cama.Ela sorriu para ele, quando sentiu ele cobrindo-a.-Boa noite..._

_Ela se aconchegou na cama, fechando os olhos e ainda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.Antes de cair no sono, ela pode sentir a mão do homem acariciar-lhe o rosto e ele dizer:_

_-Merlin, você é mesmo linda..."_

xxxxxx

**_Carol Cardilli: Ahh obrigada, obrigada -...É eu também queria um Harry desses na minha vida '—_**

_**Então, acho que o capítulo respondeu as perguntas né?Vamos ver o que acontece!Obrigada por comentar!:**_

_**Lílian Granger Potter:Pode ter certeza de que eu vou tentar fazer a fic ficar o mais divertida possível!Obrigada MESMO por comentar!!:**_

_**Arthur Cadarn:Opaaa, ta ai o capítulo Arthur!Espero que tenha gostado!Muito obrigada por comentar!!:**_

_**Nacy:Ahh brigada!Pode deixar que eu vou fazer o Harry deixar ela doidinha das idéias!Obrigada mesmoo por ler e comentar!:**_

**_MionePotterLove:Meuuu!Ahh que felicidade ver você comentando aqui!Fico mto mto feliz que você tenha gostadoo...Tá ai o novo capítulo, espero que continue curtindo!_**

_**Já te add no msn!Mto obrigada mesmoo! Um beijo :**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic: O Jogo da Conquista**

**Autora: Jéssica ou Vivica **

**Shipper:Harry/Hermione**

**Classificação: K+**

**Tipo: Romance/Comédia**

Capítulo 4

As oito da noite, ela entrou no elegante restaurante que Harry havia escolhido para eles.Estava linda.Não quis colocar nada muito chique e nem quis se arrumar tanto, só para tentar passar a Harry que ela não queria estar ali.Mas, com aquilo tudo ela só havia ressaltado sua beleza natural.

Deu o nome de Harry no hall do restaurante e o recepcionista lhe indicou a mesa.Ele andou calmamente até a mesa, tentando segurar a sua raiva quando viu Harry sentado na mesa, bebendo vinho.

Ele estava olhando para a garrafa atentamente, como se pensasse que tinha feito a melhor escolha no vinho.Tinha os mesmos cabelos bagunçados e usava uma roupa social totalmente preta.Estava bonito, ela tinha que admitir.

Quando ele notou que Hermione havia entrado no local, tirou os olhos imediatamente da garrafa de vinho e olhou para ela.Pode ver a boca dele cair ligeiramente e ela preferiu não saber o porque daquele ato.Quando chegou mais próximo dele, ele levantou-se.

-Boa noite.-ele disse sorrindo e depois puxou a cadeira para ela se sentar.

-Boa noite, Harry.-ela disse só depois de se sentar.

Ele agia normalmente, sem perguntar como ela estava se sentido sobre a noite anterior.Apenas perguntou para ela o que ela gostaria de comer e pediu para o garçom.

-Beba um pouco desse vinho...É realmente bom...-ele murmurou colocando um pouco na taça dela.Apesar de estar totalmente insegura sobre beber qualquer teor alcoólico perto de Harry, ela aceitou educadamente a taça.-Então...Como se sente?

Ela tomou um gole de vinho e disse para ele, tentando manter a calma:

-Como acha que estou me sentindo?Você me manipulou!

Ele sorriu como se esperasse aquela atitude dela.O que a deixou mais irritada.

-Ora, não te forcei a beber nada...-ele disse inocentemente.

-E...Bem...-ela começou tentando achar algo plausível.-Vocês homens são tão infantis!Não conseguem assumir a culpa...

-Bem, não vou assumir a culpa de algo que eu não fiz...-ele disse, parando para beber um gole de seu vinho.-A não ser que você prove que eu te forcei a algo.

Ela olhou para ele, fuzilando-o._"Maldito Harry Potter!"_ pensou angustiada.

-Olhe...Tente encarar isso como um encontro de verdade...Afinal, você mesma disse que seria uma maneira de me analisar...- Ele disse e depois sorriu.

-Mas, eu estava bêbada...-ela sussurrou como todos no restaurante estivessem ouvindo a conversa deles.

-Tudo bem, eu sei...Mas, sinceramente...Acho que pode ser uma boa oportunidade, não pode?-ele perguntou para ela.-Além do mais, você sempre disse que gostaria de saber como eu consigo...hm..."enganar" todas aquelas mulheres...

Ela olhou para ele pensativa.Era verdade...Por mais que buscasse em suas fontes o modo como ele agia em seus encontros, nunca encontrava informações mais profundas.

"_Porque não tentar?"_ela pensou _" afinal, pode ser uma grande ajuda no trabalho..."_.Sentindo-se de bem com aquela situação ela disse:

-Tudo bem.Mas, terá que fazer tudo exatamente como você faz com todas...

-Vou tentar...Mas, é que com você é mais especial...-ele disse tocando em uma das mãos dela.

-Aposto que isso já faz parte do seu jogo.-ela disse rindo.

-Talvez não...

xxxxxx

Depois de um tempo, conversando e comendo com Harry, ela quase havia se esquecido de que estava ali para o seu trabalho.Acontece que Harry era tão divertido e espontâneo que ele a levava num ritmo desconhecido e de certa forma, atraente.O brilho nos olhos dele enquanto ele falava, o tom de voz dele, o modo como ele gesticulava e também o jeito educado e gentil dele...

-Bem...-ele disse depois de um tempo.- Estou aqui agindo como ajo em meus encontros...Mas, gostaria de saber como você...Bem, conquista alguém...

Ela sorriu.

-Harry, você sabe que não tenho tantos encontros quanto você...

-Mas, isso não é por falta de pedidos...

-Tem razão, não é mas...

-Vamos, Hermione...Você não é tão inexperiente nesse assunto não é mesmo?-ele murmurou.-Afinal, já teve namorados...Amantes...Até admiradores secretos...Vai dizer que esqueceu do Paul...

Eles riram.Paul fora um admirador secreto que "infernizara" a vida de Hermione no sétimo ano.

-Como poderia me esquecer do Paul?-ela disse sorrindo.-Apesar de ter sido...Hm...Bem gentil naquela declaração...

-Gentil?-ele cortou ela.-Quero dizer, o cara grudou em você...Dizendo coisas como "Nascemos um para o outro" ou então "Você fica tão gata quando seus cabelos caem sobre o seu rosto quando está lendo..." Por favor!

Ela ria abertamente agora.

-Ele só estava apaixonado...-ela sussurrou.-Mas, porque tanta indignação!Não vai me dizer que tinha ciúmes...

Ele olhou meio encabulado para ela, mas disse sinceramente:

-Bem, não vou negar que...Foi meio estranho...Quer dizer, quando era com o Rony eu me sentia bem, pois conhecia ele e sabia como ele era...Mas, quando um estranho entra no território já é meio duvidoso...

-"Quando um estranho entra no território"?-ela riu.-O que eu sou?Um amontoado de terras?

Ele riu.

-Não...Isso é muito simples...-ele começou e depois olhou bem para ela.-O fato de você ser tão especial para mim, o fato de você ter se arriscado tanto por mim, ter me ajudado, te torna um dos meus maiores tesouros...E, como eu me preocupo muito com você...Te desejo o melhor...O melhor homem...Que te respeite...Te trate bem...Porque você merece...

Ela corou depois que ele disse tudo aquilo.Sentia-se emocionada.Esse era um dos motivos pelo qual ela o admirava tanto...Sua sinceridade...E também, como ele se sentia meio nervoso quando falava sobre o que sentia...Mas, falava!

Ela pegou nas mãos dele e disse sorrindo:

-Bem, acho que isso não faz parte do seu jogo de conquista...-ela disse rindo.

Ele riu.

-Não, não faz mesmo...

-Fico feliz...-ela disse com sinceridade.

xxxxxxx

Quando chegaram na sua casa, Harry decidiu abrir mais uma garrafa de vinho depois de acender a lareira...Estava sentindo-se tão vivo e feliz agora que estivera com Hermione...Sentia-se tão confortável conversando com ela...Sentia que podia falar e fazer tudo...Pois era ela...Aquela pessoa que ele confiava e conhecia a tanto tempo...

Voltou para sala e encontrou ela sentada no sofá em frente à lareira, parecendo um tanto pensativa...Agora havia esquecido seu plano de tentar conquista-la...Fazia tanto tempo que não ficava a sós com ela...Fazia tanto tempo que não saiam para conversar...

Queria apenas aproveitar da presença dela...Daquela presença segura e tão divertida para ele...

-Hm...Coloque só um pouco, não posso exagerar...-ela disse quando ele se aproximou para colocar o vinho na taça dela.

-Certo...Não vou deixar você passar do ponto...-ele disse sentindo que ela já estava mais segura.

-Obrigada...-ela disse quando ele colocou vinho na sua taça.Bebeu um pouco dele observando ele beber o seu também.

-Harry...Pretende se casar?-ela perguntou de repente parecendo curiosa.

-Bem...Se encontrar alguém especial...E que eu me sinta bem...Porque não?-ele disse.-Afinal, deve ser bom ter uma família...

-Mas...Como seria esse alguém especial?-ela perguntou.-Afinal, não vou deixar _qualquer uma_ se apoderar de você...

-Nossa...Me apoderar?Que dramática...-ele disse sorrindo.-Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta...Bem, não sei...Acho que me entenderia bastante se...Bem, a pessoa fosse como você...Pelo menos bem parecida...Um clone seu já estaria de bom tamanho para mim...-ele riu.

Ela corou, mas sentiu-se obrigada em dizer:

-Não precisa mais tentar me conquistar, já tenho muitas informações sobre você...-ela disse sorrindo tímida.

-Mas, estou falando sério...-ele disse incrédulo, mas riu.

-Há...Certo...Faz-me rir!-ela disse irônica e rindo abertamente.E ameaçando levantar-se do sofá.

Harry puxou-a antes de se levantar e olhou nos olhos da moça.Caiu bem próxima dele.

-É serio, Hermione...-disse ele sério.

Ela perdeu-se naqueles olhos verdes, sentindo um arrepio lhe descer pela espinha.Ele não podia estar falando sério...Porque alguém iria querer ela?Ele era realmente louco...Mas, quando falava daquele jeito...Era como se estivesse forçando-a ver que ele estava falando o que realmente queria...E olhando-a daquela forma, a fazia ver que ele não estava mentindo...Pois conhecia aquele brilho nos olhos dele mais do que qualquer pessoa.

Eles estavam tão próximos, mas ela nem notava...Poderia ficar ali para sempre, olhando para os olhos dele...

-E porque, alguém como eu?-ela indagou lentamente, e sem perceber, desceu o olhar para a boca dele.

Ele estava encantado...Parecia que ela havia se esquecido de quem realmente era...Assim como ele...Só tinha a certeza de que se sentia completo e extremamente bem ao lado dela...Sim, sempre se sentira assim, mas ao ver que também fizera aquele efeito nela, aquele sentimento parecia só se aumentar, parecia não ter fim.

A Hermione daquela época era tão concentrada e fechada naquelas idéias, que ele estava impressionado de como eles haviam se soltado e ele sabia que ela havia voltado, naquele instante, a ser aquela menina que ele conhecia...de 19 anos...Inocente...Pronta pra amar sempre, sem medo do amor...Assim como ele a alguns anos atrás...

De certa forma, ao sair com todas aquelas mulheres, não estava tentando achar a mulher certa... Estava apenas fugindo de si mesmo...Do medo de amar, do medo de precisar desesperadamente...

E ali estavam os entregues um ao outro de certa forma.Finalmente, estavam sendo eles mesmos...E não aquelas pessoas que estavam pré-destinadas a serem...E conversar com ela daquela forma, tão livremente, o deixava encantado...Porque ela era a única que conseguia fazer aquilo...Nenhuma outra mulher conseguia...E ao ser ele mesmo, sem precisar omitir nada, se sentia tão bem...Como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa...

Queria faze-la feliz, sentir-se linda por todos aqueles sentimento e efeitos que ela causava nele...Queria de algum jeito, agradece-la...Sentindo tudo aquilo, ele começou:

-Porque me conhece...Como ninguém...Sabe como eu realmente sou...É linda...É amiga...-ele dizia, as vezes olhando para os lábios da moça e depois para os seus olhos.Inconscientemente eles iam se aproximando cada vez mais...

-Só isso?-ela sussurrou sentindo a respiração dele cada vez mais perto de seu rosto...Para ela, era como se agisse sobre uma regra."Não pare de se aproximar"...

-Não...Mas, se eu fosse dizer tudo que você é para mim...-ele disse ainda se aproximando, cada vez mais, chegando mais próximo do rosto dela, como se aquilo fosse a coisa certa a se fazer...-Acho que não sairíamos daqui nunca...

Ele deu um ultimo olhar antes de selar seus lábios com os dela.Queria beija-la de forma única de uma forma que ela se esquecesse de tudo...Pois só o que queria era ela e não precisava de mais provas do que aquilo.

Ao senti-la colocar uma das mãos delicadamente sobre seu rosto, ele se animou e sentiu o coração bater mais forte...Colou seu corpo no dela, sentindo que ela estava tão ansiosa e emocionada quanto ele...O corpo dela tremia em suas mãos e ele a beijava delicadamente e cuidadosamente, medindo todos os seus movimentos para dizer tudo que ele não podia.

Estavam perdidos naquele momento, não iriam parar nunca, aquela era a vontade de ambos e parecia ser lei.Mas, como se a vida voltasse a tona na cabeça dela, ela se afastou assustada e com os lábios totalmente vermelhos...

Ela olhou para ele confusa, como se estivesse fora de si todo aquele tempo.

-O que fizemos?-ela disse, depois pegando a bolsa e preparando-se para apartar novamente.

Tudo que ele temia era que aquele momento acabasse como o da última vez, na qual ela a beijara e ela aparatara para sua casa.Não queria deixa-la ir...Tinha que dizer, tinha que dizer que a...Amava?

Ficou olhando para ela sem saber o que dizer, por causa da descoberta e também pela situação que estavam.Ela aparatou fechando os olhos para não vê-lo mais.

**N/A:Odiei esse capítulo!Achei horrível e muito repetitivo...Tive dificuldade para escrever nessa semana, então se ele saiu meio ruim, me perdoeeeem, vou tentar melhorar!**

**Gentee, o dia ta muito corrido, me perdoeem por não responder os comentários, mas no próximo capítulo eu respondo com certeza!Obrigada a todosss vocês que estão lendo, vocês me motivam \o\**

**Beijos!**

**Jéssica/Vivica**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic: O Jogo da Conquista**

**Autora: Jéssica ou Vivica **

**Shipper:Harry/Hermione**

**Classificação: K+**

**Tipo: Romance/Comédia**

Capítulo 5

Fora infantil, burro e não pudera prever aquilo?Ele devia ter medido todas as conseqüências sobre seus atos.Não deveria, definitivamente, ter formado aquele plano idiota.Sim, era para ser um beneficio para ela, mas agora...O que estava acontecendo com ele?

O que ele estava sentindo?Quando ela estava ali, junto dele...Sentira coisas inexplicáveis e avalassadoras, coisas que nunca tinha sentido nenhuma delas...

Quer dizer...Com Hermione sempre fora diferente.Ela o fazia sentir-se confortável e o fazia sentir-se tranqüilo, acalmava-o sempre que podia...O divertia...

Mas, não...Não estava certo... Era sua melhor amiga!Acima de todos os seus sentimentos, ele devia ter no mínimo respeito por ela!Afinal, ela merecia isso...Por tantos anos de apoio...Amizade...Companheirismo...E por conhece-lo a tanto tempo e saber tantas coisas sobre ele, ele sabia que não poderia esconder aquilo por muito tempo dela...

Mas, justamente por todos esses fatos, ela era tão maravilhosa.Era a única mulher na vida dele...A única mulher de verdade...Era a mulher certa para ele...

Por tantos anos, havia procurado e procurado, alguém que o fizesse ser feliz e que desse a ele a sensação de que...De que estava em casa.Nunca tivera de verdade um lar, com uma família...Bem, sim, tivera, mas só quando tinha 1 ano de idade...

E ele sabia lá no fundo, que por mais que ele criticasse o modo dela de fugir de "compromissos", de fugir do amor, ele fazia aquilo também de certa forma.Ao procurar tanto a mulher que lhe fizesse sentir-se bem como ninguém, ele se perdia cada vez mais...Escondendo-se atrás de algo que no fundo ele sempre soube, mas não pode enxergar.

Hermione, era, é e sempre será a mulher da sua vida.Não adiantava...Já havia namorado, com Gina, Cho, Lilá e mais uma dezenas de garotas...No começo, tudo era maravilhoso...Mas, depois com o tempo, quando elas começavam a conhece-lo profundamente e quando ele também passava a conhece-las, o encanto que havia no começo passava...E as vezes, sem virar carinho.

E ela sempre estivera ali...A cada fim de relação, a cada ocasião especial...

"_Ele estava sentado a sua grande mesa de jantar, sozinho.Um copo de whisky a sua frente e ele estava absorto em pensamentos.Até que ouviu a sua campainha tocar.Abriu a porta com a varinha e viu Hermione entrar com um sobretudo preto e um cachecol cinza, com as bochechas ligeiramente vermelhas, por causa do frio._

_Ela aproximou-se dele, tinha a expressão preocupada._

_-O que aconteceu, Harry?-ela perguntou tirando o cachecol e o sobre tudo e deixando-os sobre a mesa, revelando um suéter cinza e uma calça social preta._

_Ele tomou um gole de whisky e depositou o copo sobre a mesa._

_-Lilá terminou comigo...Hoje.-ele disse tentando parecer que não estava desapontado._

_-Sem essa!-ela sussurrou.-Como, como aconteceu?Quer dizer, porque?_

_Ele refletiu sobre como iria contar o que a ex havia lhe falado...Pelo menos parte do que ela havia dito...Respirando fundo, ele olhou para ela, nervoso._

_-Você me pegou!Eu não compreendo.-ele disse começando a gesticular muito com as mãos, o que demonstrava que ele estava nervoso.-Ela disse que eu estou perdido.Perdido em mim mesmo...Que uma hora caio de amores por ela e outra hora, sou outra pessoa...E por mais que eu tenha dito que esse é o meu jeito, ela simplesmente não aceita!_

_Hermione e ele sentaram-se, ela olhava para ele, escutando tudo._

_-Você sabe bem como eu sou...Tem horas que tudo que eu quero é ficar um pouco sozinho, com meus pensamentos...Todo mundo precisa disso as vezes!Mas, ela quer atenção o tempo todo...Não era assim no começo sabe...No começo, ela não cobrava muito de mim...Eu gostava muito dela...De verdade, se não nem teria começado alguma coisa, mas depois de dois meses ela começou a ficar estranha...Dizendo que eu não era o mesmo e que não dava a devida atenção que ela merecia.-ele parou um pouco para respirar.-Enfim, a razão do termino foi exatamente isso...Eu não sou o mesmo, não dou atenção a ela...E ah!Agora vem a parte bombástica...Ela disse que eu estou apaixonada por outra pessoa..._

_Hermione fez uma expressão confusa._

_-Quem?_

_Ele engoliu em seco, corando a ouvir as palavras de Lilá, mas tentou afundar tudo aquilo em algum lugar de si mesmo._

_-Não sei...Ela...Bem, ela não me disse...-ele mentiu, não se atrevendo a olhar nos olhos dela.Ela olhou-o desconfiada por alguns segundos, mas então segurou a mão dele.Ele levantou o olhar para olhar a amiga e lembrou-se, inevitavelmente do que Lilá havia dito..._

_**-Lembrança de Harry sobre Lilá-**_

**_-Chega!Eu cansei, Harry!-ela exclamou se desvencilhando das mãos dele.Estavam discutindo a tempos, onde ela falara que ela não sabia quem ele era mais e que ele estava perdido.Perdido em si mesmo.-Sempre que eu tento discutir isso com você de forma séria, você vem querendo me agarrar.Mas, chega Harry!Não posso ficar com alguém que nem ao menos me dá atenção...Que nem..._**

_**-Como assim, não te dá atenção?!-ele perguntou irritando-se e cortando a fala dela.-O que você quer que eu faça?Quer que eu busque a lua pra você?Pois, adivinhe aqui, Lilá...Eu sou só um bruxo.Sim, apesar de tudo sou só um bruxo.Tudo que eu posso fazer por você, eu faço e você sabe disso!**_

_**Ela riu nervosamente.**_

**_-Ah não, Harry...-ela parou de sorrir então.-Jóias, eventos importantes e roupas caras não são tudo.Você não tem me dado amor, Harry...E isso é o essencial para cada relação...Coisas materiais se quebram, se desgastam e não valem tanto quanto um gesto, um beijo, não valem tanto quanto o simples fato de amar!Você se lembra da ultima vez que fizemos amor, Harry?_**

_**Ele sentiu o estômago revirar.Na realidade, ele nem se lembrava da ultima vez que havia tido vontade de ficar com ela de um jeito mais próximo.**_

_**-Er...Bem...Eu estive ocupado e você sabe disso!-ele respondeu nervoso e corando.**_

_**-Isso não é desculpa!Quantas vezes você já esteve ocupado e nos encontramos em um lugar qualquer?E nos amamos Harry?Quantas vezes?Isso, não é desculpa!-ela disse agora com lágrimas nos olhos.-Você diz que me dá atenção, que ainda me ama como no começo, mas eu encontrei o contrário de tudo isso pelo simples fato de você estar apaixonado por outra mulher!**_

_**Ele olhou incrédulo para ela.Se estava apaixonado por alguém, esse alguém era ela...Ou pelo menos, era quem chegava mais próximo disso...**_

_**-Apaixonado?-ele indagou nervoso.Passou as mãos no cabelo, nervoso.-Por quem, eu poderia estar apaixonado se não você, Lilá?Por quem?**_

_**Ela riu nervosamente e agora cinicamente.**_

**_-Pela Hermione Granger, Harry.Sempre esteve e sempre vai estar!-ela disse aumentando o tom de voz e deixando uma lágrima descer no seu rosto._**

_**-Oh meu merlin!Era só o que me faltava!-ele exclamou.-Porque todas as minhas namoradas tem ciúmes da Hermione?-ele indagou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.**_

_**Ele ouviu Lilá suspirar e engolir em seco.**_

**_-Porque nenhuma de nós, conseguimos chegar ao ponto que ela chegou com você...Ela é a única que te conhece, te agüenta e te aceita com todas as suas esquisitices, apesar de eu amar todas elas...E isso, me leva a conclusão de que eu nunca serei a mulher que ela é para você...Porque ela é e sempre foi, a mulher da sua vida...E você, sempre esteve apaixonado por ela..."Hermione me chamou para jantar hoje, me desculpe Lilá.", que tipo de namorado deixa a namorada para jantar com a amiga?-ela disse gritando as últimas palavras._**

_**-Eu já disse que ela precisava de uns serviços meus!**_

_**-E você atendeu!Como sempre...Você faz questão de deixar bem claro a todos de que ela é a mais importante...E que nenhuma tem chances de chegar mais longe do que ela...-ela deixava as lágrimas rolarem soltas agora.Ela andou até a porta com uma pequena mala com roupas que ela havia deixado na casa dele.**_

_**Antes de desaparecer pela porta, ela virou-se e disse:**_

_**-Faça um favor a si mesmo e encare a verdade...Não iluda outra mulher.Você está apaixonado por ela.Não adianta fugir.-dizendo isso, ela saiu pela porta, deixando-o boquiaberto e sem ação.**_

**_-Fim da lembrança-_**

_Hermione levantou-se e puxou o amigo.Olhou nos olhos dele e disse:_

_-Se acabou é porque não era pra ser com ela...E, de fato, ela não era a melhor mulher para você...Não te aceitava...Não te conhecia...Você merece mais Harry, muito mais.-dizendo isso ele forçou um sorriso e ela o abraçou, ficando na ponta dos pés e apertando seu corpo fortemente contra o dele.Ele deixou-se abraça-la também, sentindo aquele costumeiro conforto.Quando eram adolescentes, eles não tinham o hábito de ficarem se abraçando...Mas, com o tempo, e com a ausência de Rony (goleiro de um time de quadribol), eles se aproximaram, inevitavelmente e tornaram aquela cumplicidade e conforto entre os dois ainda maior._

_-Você vai ficar bem?-ela perguntou para ele, ainda abraçando-o._

_-Com um abraço desses e uma amiga dessas, quem não fica?-ele murmurou sorrindo.Era verdade...Podia ter terminado com Lilá, mas Hermione sempre estaria lá para ele.Ele sabia disso...De alguma forma..."_

Suspirou profundamente e riu um pouco.Afinal, Lilá estava certa...De alguma forma, ele havia feito-se de cego todo aquele tempo e também na noite do termino de seu namoro, onde Lilá dissera tantas coisas verdadeiras para ele.

Mas, se estava assim tão evidente, seria que ela já havia notado a muito tempo?Principalmente depois daqueles beijos...Ele bateu na própria cabeça, xingando-se.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça?Sabia que ela iria ficar furiosa com ele se soubesse disso, se soubesse que ele havia planejado todos aqueles encontros e beijos, só para tentar fazer a vida amorosa dela retornar...Mas, em meio aquela tarefa ridícula que claramente não iria dar certo, ele havia se apaixonado por ela...Ou percebido todo aquele amor desconhecido que sempre esteve com ele...Em algum lugar...

"_Merlin...Estou perdido."_

**N/A:Desculpem se o capítulo ta um desastreee ou muito pequeno, mas eu precisava dele :x**

**A fic ta começando a entrar na reta final, eu acho!**

**Espero que estejam gostandoo \o\**

**Keltargino2: Pois é, agora ele descobriu os verdadeiros sentimentos dele pela mione :x Agora a historia esquenta uuehueheuhe**

**Obrigadaaaaa por ler e comentar!!**

**Beijo :**

**Lílian Granger Potter: Oii!É, agora elas vão começar a voltar ao "normal"...Muito obrigadaaa por comentar e ler - Mesmo!**

**Beijo :**

**JessicaPotter:Minha xará!!xD Aii que bom que você esta gostando -**

**Fico feliz!!Espero que continue lendo!Mto obrigada!**

**Beijoo :**

**Vii: Primaaaaa!Brigada por finalmente comentar rs (brincadeira), taí o capitulo 5 como você pediu! -**

**Espero que não tenha ficado ruim '—Acho que ficou um fiasco :x**

**Duiahsduidh**

**Comentaaaaaaaaaaaa!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic: O Jogo da Conquista**

**Autora: Jéssica ou Vivica **

**Shipper:**** Harry/Hermione**

**Classificação: K+**

**Tipo: Romance/Comédia**

Capítulo 6

-Eu não sei o que pensar...Ou o que fazer...-ela disse depois do jantar e da companhia confortante de Thiago.Estavam na casa dela, e agora sentavam-se no enorme sofá que havia na casa da morena.

Thiago olhava para a morena de modo que ela sentiu que poderia continuar a desabafar.

-Em um momento, ele me faz sentir coisas tão boas...Como que eu posso ser eu mesma e as vezes, esquecer de quem eu sou...Mas, em outros momentos...-ela engoliu em seco, mas continuou.- Ele me deixa irritada...E tudo que eu posso fazer é...Culpá-lo...Eu não pedi isso Thiago, minha vida estava perfeita, estava tudo correndo bem, até que Harry Potter resolve ficar louco e...Fazer todas essas coisas...

Ela olhou para Thiago, mas o amigo não disse nada.Ele parecia estar refletindo sobre o que iria dizer para a amiga.Mas, antes que Hermione pudesse prever, ela já estava falando e culpando Harry novamente.

-Ele sabe quem eu sou, sabe como eu sou!Ele é meu melhor amigo!Quero dizer, ele não deveria me apoiar com meu trabalho?Não deveria respeitar meus ideais?E acima de tudo, ele deveria ME respeitar!-ela respirou um pouco.-Ele está sendo egoísta e irritante.Não sou qualquer uma, não sou uma daquelas mulheres com quem ele sai...Ele deveria...

Mas, antes que pudesse continuar a culpar e xingar Harry, Thiago a interrompeu:

-Hermione, pelas barbas de Merlin!Olhe o que você está dizendo!-Thiago disse perdendo a paciência.Hermione olhou surpresa para ele.-Hnf, pelo que você me contou ele não foi o único a flertar ou induzir aquele beijo!Por favor Hermione...Reflita sobre o que você esta dizendo!

Ela olhou incrédula para ele.

-Você está defendendo ele?

-Não...Só estou tentando fazer você enxergar o que você está fazendo.Hermione...Este homem te respeita mais do que você pode imaginar.Ele poderia, naquela noite em que você ficou bêbada, se aproveitar de você...Poderia ter feito amor com você naquela noite...Mas, ele não fez.E sabe a resposta disso?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Ele te ama.Sim, ele está apaixonado por você.E você também está por ele e não adianta negar Hermione.Olhe para mim...-Ele disse quando ela ia contradizer tudo que ele havia dito, segurando o queixo dela de modo que ela pudesse olhar para ele diretamente.-Pare de se enganar, pare de mentir para si mesma!Enxergue e deixe esse maldito orgulho de lado e veja que o homem da sua vida pode estar na sua frente...Hermione, não deixe isso passar.Aceite.Você está confusa e Harry Potter conseguiu, Hermione.

-Conseguiu?Conseguiu o que, Thiago?!-Ela perguntou irritada.

-Conseguiu fazer você voltar a si mesma...Quando você diz que ele faz ser você mesma e ao mesmo tempo esquecer de quem você é, ele está fazendo, na verdade, você voltar a ser o que realmente é.-ele agora dizia tudo isso com um tom calmo e doce.-Hermione, você sabe que trabalho contigo e que te admiro...Mas, quando vejo que é a sua felicidade que está sendo jogada no lixo, eu tenho que te avisar...Agora...Quero que você reflita...Onde está aquela Hermione que não tinha medo de amar?Aquela que eu conheci e namorei?Aquela mulher fantástica e linda...Sempre aberta a amar...Onde ela foi parar?

Hermione olhava para um ponto qualquer da sala, ouvindo cada palavra do amigo.

-Ela morreu.Não volta mais...Thiago, eu...

-Resposta errada, Hermione...Ela ainda está aqui.-ele disse e apontou para o coração dela.-E Harry é o motivo dela nunca ter ido embora.Mi...Mergulhe de cabeça nisso...Reflita e por favor, ouça a voz do seu coração.É a sua felicidade e nada mais em jogo.

Ele começou a se levantar e curvou-se sobre ela dando-o um selinho rápido nos lábios da morena (faziam isso quando iam se despedir).Olhou para ela e disse:

-Está tudo em suas mãos agora...E eu espero que dessa vez, você pense em si mesma e só.

E dizendo isso, ele aparatou deixando a morena mais confusa do que nunca.

Porque, porque ele tinha que dizer tudo aquilo?Era incrível como Thiago fazia seu mundo mais feliz e às vezes mais confuso do que já é.Não conseguiria dormir, ela soube.Thiago havia lhe dado várias coisas para pensar.

No fundo de sua consciência ela percebeu a razão em tudo que Thiago havia dito.Ele era seu amigo e jamais falaria algo que não fosse para o seu bem.

Mas, também havia o seu lado.E um certo medo atrás de tudo isso...Havia sofrido tanto, tanto que...Aquela idéia de amar e se apaixonar era assustadora e às vezes, improvável para ela.

Afinal, é de Harry que estamos falando...Ele sempre será o único homem em que ela sempre será...sempre estará.Ele é seu passado, seu presente e sabia que independente do que acontecesse, ele seria também o seu futuro.

Lembrava que desde que conhecera Harry, ela soube que de alguma forma ela sempre seria dele.Quando ele estava com problemas, não importava o lugar a circunstancia ela iria para ele.Ajudaria ele...Sempre.

Thiago tinha razão.Harry a respeitava e muito...Poderia ter feito amor com ela na ocasião em que ela ficara bêbada, mas ele apenas a colocou na cama e foi embora.E apesar de todos aqueles beijos, ela sabia que se ela pedisse para parar, ele pararia.Ele não faria nada que ela não quisesse ou que a machuca-se...

A situação em que estava era completamente complicada.De um lado, havia toda uma vida que ela havia construído...Havia aquela decisão em que ela viveria apenas para seu trabalho, amigos e família.Não haveria espaço para homens e amor na sua vida.E de repente, Harry colocava uma outra opção de vida em sua frente...Ela sabia, não tinha mais lógica ficar negando a si mesma.Harry havia mexido com ela...E muito.

Olhava para ele e via algo magnífico.Harry era doce, gentil e seu melhor amigo.Talvez o único homem que tenha entrado tão a fundo em sua vida.Admirava-o, respeitava-o e amava-o.

Só que esse amor, envolvia muito mais do que beijos e carícias.Envolvia lealdade, amizade e um carinho inexplicável.Faria tudo por ele.

Ela afundou o rosto nas mãos e pensou _"No que eu fui me meter?"._

_xxxxxxxx_

-E então...Após todo esse plano maluco que eu tive para tentar fazer ela voltar a ser feliz como era antes...-ele riu nervosamente olhando para o ruivo, sentado a sua frente.-Me descobri...Completamente apaixonado por ela.E...Quando eu digo apaixonado...Quero dizer, realmente sabe?De verdade...

Rony olhou para ele parecendo sem saber o que dizer.O ruivo coçou a cabeça e então bebeu um pouco do seu whisky de fogo.

-Sabe, Harry...Sempre soubemos que Hermione sempre foi completamente focada nos ideais dela...E que ela nunca desistiu deles...Lembra do FALE?-Rony disse fazendo uma careta ao falar a última palavra.- Ela defende isso até hoje!E...Cara, quando você me contou desse seu plano, eu realmente duvidei que desse certo...Mas, tenho que admitir que você pelo menos deve ter mexido com ela, Harry...

Harry olhou para ele surpreso, parando de beber seu whisky de fogo.

-O que leva você a pensar dessa forma?-ele indagou erguendo as sobrancelhas.-Quero dizer, nos beijamos de uma forma...hã, indescritível, você vê?Fico até sem palavras!-ele olhou para o copo frustado.-E depois...Ela simplesmente vai embora.

-Harry...Você conseguiu o que muitos bruxos tem tentado fazer a algum tempo...Beijá-la.-Rony murmurou.-E nós sabemos que quando Hermione não quer fazer algo, ela não faz...

O homem de olhos verdes parou para refletir por uns segundos...Realmente, Hermione não era de se deixar levar por qualquer um, sabiam muito bem disso...Bom, pelo menos poderia afirmar que havia interesse da parte dela.

-Mas...De que adiantam esses beijos se...Sei que ela...Sei que ela não vai querer...Bem, não vai me querer do jeito que eu a quero.Rony...Isso pode parecer mentira, mas...Eu a amo...-ele ria abertamente agora.Era engraçado falar aquilo.-E tantas vezes já ouvi das minhas ex-namoradas que eu estava apaixonado por ela...Lembra do discurso de Lilá sobre isso?Como eu pude não enxergar?Não sei quando surgiu...Talvez naquele tempo em que você ficou afastado por causa do quadribol...Eu realmente não sei...

-Harry...Sei que você está falando a verdade sobre seus sentimentos e tudo o mais...Mas, é de Hermione que estamos falando...Ela é nossa melhor amiga...-ele disse depois de um generoso gole em sua bebida, acabando com ela.-Quero dizer, lembra da vez em que terminamos?Foi horrível, ficamos vários meses sem se falar e depois para conseguirmos ser a mesma coisa?Não é brincadeira, Harry...É uma situação difícil, se você quer saber...

-Bom, mas convenhamos que o modo em que vocês terminaram também não foi nada pacífico, Ron...-Harry observou, lembrando do par de chifres que Rony dera para Hermione.- E você pensa que eu não sei tudo isso?Sei que há muita coisa em jogo, mas...

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, o que acontecia quando ele estava nervoso ou frustrado.

-Droga, Ron...-ele suspirou.-Eu quero arriscar...Sinto que vai dar certo...

Rony assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para o amigo.

-Harry...Se você tem tanta certeza...Então, bem...Lute por isso.Lute por ela...Afinal, você sabe...Tem muita influencia sobre ela...E meus parabéns, Harry...Você conseguiu.

Harry riu e perguntou:

-Consegui o que?

-Ah qual é?Não é qualquer um que rouba um beijão assim dela...Ela deve estar tão confusa e nervosa quanto você...Você realmente deve ter abalado o mundo dela...

Com esse comentário de Rony, eles riram e ficaram imaginando situações em que Hermione fechava a A.M.I para se casar com Harry.

xxxxxxx

Estava apaixonada.Admitira, Harry Potter havia conseguido...Havia descoberto que ficar negando aquilo para si mesma só lhe dava mais dor de cabeça.Esperava não ver Harry tão cedo.

Reunindo todas as forças que tinha, ela foi trabalhar.

Entrando na empresa, ela sentiu-se horrível.Havia, em todas as partes, coisas que ela dissera defender.E havia traído tudo aquilo...Sentia-se uma mentirosa.Sentia-se horrível.

Entrou na sua sala sem dar bom dia para ninguém (sentia que se abrisse a boca poderia sentir-se ainda mais horrível).Thiago ainda não estava na empresa, foi a única coisa que pode reparar.

Suspirando, ela jogou a bolsa em um lugar qualquer da sala.Passou as mãos geladas pelo rosto tentando em pensar algo que a ajudasse relaxar para poder trabalhar...Afinal, tinha clientes para atender iria ajuda-las se ela mesma estava perdida?

Uma coruja entrou em sua sala trazendo O Profeta Diário.Ela pagou a coruja rapidamente e abriu o jornal.Harry estava na primeira página.Havia um bela foto do homem, ele estava aparentemente saindo de um restaurante, com um homem alto e ruivo, Rony.Harry sorria na foto...

Ela jogou o jornal para longe, nem se quer lendo a notícia que se seguia abaixo da foto.

Suspirou e conjurou um pouco de café.Andou até a janela, com o copo de café na mão e observou a cidade em movimento.Pensar que alguns dias atrás, tudo estava certo e...Harry Potter era simplesmente seu melhor amigo.

-Srta. Granger?-uma bruxa baixinha de cabelos castanhos encaracolados entrou atrapalhada pela sala levando uma pilha de pergaminhos nas mãos.

-Meg?Porque não trouxe isso com a sua varinha?-Hermione perguntou indo ajuda-la.Depois que os papeis estavam seguros na mesa de Hermione a bruxa respondeu:

-Ah!Essa minha cabeça...Me perdoe...Eu esqueci a varinha em casa!

Meg era uma das secretárias de Hermione.Era também, a mais atrapalhada de todas, mas Hermione gostava dela...Tinha vontade de aprender, era muito esforçada...

-Bem, estas são algumas cartas das suas fãs, Srta.E não se preocupe, eu mesma tirei as que eram de pedidos de casamentos...-A bruxinha sorriu abertamente.

Hermione não prestava a mínima atenção no que ela dizia.Olhava para Meg, mas estava em outro mundo...No mundo em que Harry havia lhe apresentado...Deveria ser a sétima vez naquela dia em que ela revivia em sua mente os beijos que Harry havia lhe dado...

-Ok...Muito obrigada, Meg...

Meg percebeu que a patroa estava distante e então foi saindo sorrateiramente da sala.Quando estava alcançado a porta, ouviu a voz da patroa.

-Sabe Meg...

-Sim, senhora?

-Você poderia cancelar todos os meus compromissos de hoje?-Hermione disse olhando para a janela.-Ou melhor, você poderia atender as clientes hoje?Tenho certeza que fará um ótimo trabalho...

-Mas, senhora...

-E ah, claro...Pagarei isso no seu salário, Meg...

-Não, não é isso senhora...

-Mas, antes de tudo isso, pode ir buscar a sua varinha, é claro...

-Hã, mas eu...

-Confio em você Meg... Fará um bom trabalho. -Ela virou para a secretária parada perto da porta, esta estava incrédula. -Só não deixe ninguém entrar em minha sala hoje... Apenas Thiago, é claro...

Meg olhava para a patroa com os olhos marejados.

-Muito obrigada, senhora!De verdade, darei o melhor de mim!-ela exclamou e saiu da sala alegremente, Hermione pensou ter visto a bruxinha pular antes de sair.

Sorriu por um momento, mas depois voltou a sua atenção a janela novamente.Sabia que não iria conseguir atender ninguém naquele dia.Hermione fazia seu trabalho e muito bem feito.Reconhecia, que quando estava assim, deprimida, confusa e pensativa, era melhor não trabalhar.Não queria fazer algo mal feito.

xxxxxx

No fim do dia, Thiago irrompeu em seu escritório com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.Ela sorriu.Gostava de ver ele entrando em sua sala assim, sorrindo tão abertamente.E sabia também que para isso, teria acontecido algo realmente bom para ele.

-Que sorriso mais lindo!-ela disse antes de receber um selinho dele.-O que aconteceu?

-Adivinha quem me chamou para passar quatro dias no Brasil?-ele perguntou sorrindo ainda.

-Hm...James!-ela respondeu rindo.

-Como você adivinhou?-ele perguntou ironicamente.

James era um dos casos de Thiago.Um dos casos mais antigos.Hermione riu.

-Ele tem uma casa no Rio de Janeiro.Iremos para lá amanhã!-ele exclamou.

-Que notícia boa!Hm...Quem sabe dessa vez o negócio não fica sério?-ela disse olhando para ele maliciosamente.

-É, quem sabe...

Hermione parou de sorrir e deixou-se cair em seus pensamentos, como fizera o dia todo.

-E você, como está mocinha?-ele perguntou segurando a mão dela.

Ela suspirou.

-Estou...Ah.Devastada.Você me deu muito o que pensar, sabia?

Ele riu gentilmente.

-Mas, sabe...Não adianta fugir, do que eu estou sentindo.-ela disse apoiando o rosto nas mãos.

-Fico feliz de ouvir isso...

-Mas, também não posso fugir do que eu construí aqui...

-Hermione...

-Não, Thiago.Não vou deixar tudo isso de repente só por causa do...só por causa do...

Ela afundou o rosto nas mãos.

-Porque isso foi acontecer?-Ela perguntou esperando desesperadamente que Thiago pudesse responder.

-Acho que...Isso já vem acontecendo a um bom tempo, querida...Só que vocês estão num ponto em que isso simplesmente...explodiu.-ele disse encolhendo os ombros.-Porque você não tira um tempo...Umas férias, quem sabe?

-Não, não e não.Isso já está interferindo na minha, não ou deixar chegar no meu trabalho...-ela disse irritada.

Sentindo que nesse ponto ele não a faria mudar de idéia, ele levantou-se.

-Tenho que ir...Vou arrumar as malas...-ele olhou para ela gentilmente.-Não quer ir lá em casa?Se distrair um pouco?

-Nah...-ela disse gesticulando a mão, mas sorriu.-Arrume suas malas, durma bem e depois aproveite muitooo essa viagem!

Ele sorriu.

-Bem qualquer coisa, escreva para mim, ok?-ele disse e curvou-se sobre ela dando-lhe o costumeiro selinho.-Por favor, fique bem...

-Vou ficar!-ela disse e tentou sorrir.

Dando um tchauzinho, ele saiu pela porta.

Não demorou muito e ela também foi embora sem dar tchau para ninguém da empresa.Aparatou, mas não foi a porta de casa que viu.

Havia um homem sentado na soleira de sua casa.Harry.

**N/A: Antes de qualquer coisa, me desculpem pela demora .-.**

**Aqui está o sexto capítulo e boas notícias, aproveitei e escrevi o sétimo também!Só vou edita-lo e então poderei postar ele aqui:**

**Muitooo obrigada por tudo gente, comenteem please!**

**Beijoos :**

**Vivica ou Jéssica **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic: O Jogo da Conquista**

**Autora: Jéssica ou Vivica **

**Shipper:**** Harry/Hermione**

**Classificação: K+**

**Tipo: Romance/Comédia**

Capítulo 7

Harry estava sentado de cabeça baixa, mas ela podia ver seus lábios e suas mãos se mexendo, como se ele estivesse praticando um discurso.Em algum momento dessa atividade, ele levantou a cabeça murmurando algo que ela não conseguiu entender.Ele corou imediatamente e levantou de um pulo, olhando para ela encabulado.

Ela estava meio boquiaberta, pensando sobre o que ele estava fazendo ali e tentando não lembrar do último encontro deles.

-Boa noite.-ele disse, pensando se aquilo era o certo para se dizer.

-Er...Boa noite, Harry.-ela disse sem saber o que fazer depois.

Era uma noite muito fria e Harry estava bem agasalhado, mas ela podia ver que ele tremia.Perguntou-se se ele estava ali a muito tempo.Sentindo que era a melhor coisa a se fazer, ou melhor, que ela não tinha outra escolha, ela o chamou para entrar.

-Hã, entre...Você deve estar congelando...-ela disse abrindo a porta e ouvindo um "obrigado" dele logo após de entrar na casa, ela fechou a porta.

Sentiu naquele momento um clima estranhamente incômodo, o qual ela nunca teve com Harry.As vezes, eles ficavam em silêncio como estão agora e aquilo era o mais confortante possível.Mas, dessa vez era diferente.

Estavam absortos em pensamentos sobre o que fazer e tentando não lembrar dos flashs que passavam em suas mentes dos últimos momentos juntos.Hermione teve a impressão de vê-lo abrir a boca algumas vezes, como se ameaçasse dizer algo, mas não poderia afirmar, estava olhando para os sapatos como se eles fossem totalmente interessantes.

-Hermione...

Ela levantou a cabeça de repente, olhando para ele, ansiosa.

-Eu...Nós...Precisamos conversar...-ele começou inseguro.-Sinto muito se te peguei de surpresa hoje é que...Bem, isso realmente não pode esperar...

Agora a ansiedade dela parecia ter ido embora num instante, dando lugar ao medo.Medo do que ela poderia ouvir dele.

A verdade era que sempre acabava cedendo para Harry.Tivera várias provas disso nos últimos dias, mas não queria mais agir daquela forma...Tinha medo do que poderia ouvir dele, porque bem...A maioria das coisas que ele queria dela, ele conseguia.E ela se culpava por isso.Não queria machuca-lo e nem se machucar.

Decidiu então, atrasar ou acabar com aquela possível fala dele enquanto pôde.

-Harry...Não gostaria de uma xícara de chá?Afinal, você deve estar morrendo de frio!-ela começou tentando não falar muito rápido, mas era inevitável, não queria ouvir o que ele tinha para falar...-Vamos ali na cozinha...

Ela então começou a se dirigir para a cozinha esperando desesperadamente que ele a seguisse, mas então, ela sentiu uma das mãos de Harry puxar o seu braço, impedindo-a de continuar seu caminho.Ela olhou surpresa para ele.

-Hermione...Por favor, preciso dizer isso agora, ok?Prometo não tomar muito de seu tempo...-ele disse sorrindo singelamente.

Ela engoliu em seco.

-Sente-se então, deve estar cansado e...-e começou a tagarelar não desistindo do plano de não deixa-lo falar.

Ele riu nervosamente.

-Hermione, por favor...Pare...-ele sussurrou.-Fiquei o dia todo lá fora esperando você voltar...Eu...Preciso falar agora.

Ela percebeu um tom trêmulo e nervoso na voz dele.Percebeu que não ia conseguir impedi-lo de falar, então, olhou corajosamente para ele, como se o incentivasse a falar.

-Eu...Treinei o que falar o dia todo, mas parece que agora eu esqueci tudo...-ele disse nervoso e depois riu.-Hermione...Sinto que lhe devo explicações...Sinto que devo te dizer o porque dessas coisas que vem acontecendo nos últimos tempos...

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.Ele engoliu em seco.

-Bem...Você deve ter reparado, tenho certeza, que mudei meu comportamento com você nos últimos tempos...Bem antes da ocasião que te peguei...Er, semi-nua na sua sala...-ele começou nervoso.-E no começo, tudo que eu queria era...

Ele olhou para o chão nervoso, já prevendo a irritação dela.Mas, antes que ela pudesse xinga-lo, bater nele, ele tinha que falar.Quem o via assim, nervoso, com certeza afirmaria que aquele não era Harry Potter.O Harry daquele tempo era confiante e conquistador...Mas, ao perceber-se totalmente apaixonado por ela, era como se toda a confiança e tato para aquele tipo de coisa fugisse dele.

-No começo, era só para...Fazer você voltar ao que eu considerava ser normal...-ela fez uma cara de desentendimento.-Veja bem, eu queria que você voltasse a ser aquela Hermione de 17 anos...Pronta para amar e ser amada.Você não tem noção do quanto você contagiava amor por toda parte...

-Harry!-ela começou nervosa e já ia mencionar sobre a sua escolha de trabalho e forma de vida, como tantas vezes já havia feito.

-Antes de você dizer tudo isso e se irritar comigo, por favor, me deixe terminar.-ele disse rapidamente colocando as mãos em frente do corpo como se ela fosse ataca-lo.

Ela olhou para ele, sua raiva apertando em seu peito.Ela respirou fundo tentando relaxar, então fez um sinal para ele continuar falando e tentou ao máximo amenizar sua indignação.

-Então...-ele começou.-Comecei todo esse teatro para bem...Tentar conquistar você.Mas, eu não esperava...Quer dizer, não era pra ser tão sério assim...Eu fui burro...-ela resmungou afirmando, ele continuou falando, ignorando aquilo.-Porque eu jamais poderia prever...Que eu me descobriria...

Ele parou um pouco, olhou para os próprios pés e depois para o teto, respirando fundo, tentando tomar coragem para o que viria a dizer.Então, engolindo em seco, ele continuou:

-Completamente apaixonado por você, Hermione.-ele conseguiu dizer olhando para os olhos dela, sem desviar.Ela não teve muito tempo para sentir o impacto daquelas palavras porque logo ele já estava falando de novo.-Eu...Eu errei quando pensei que...Iria fazer voltar a ser o que você era antes...Errei ao pensar que não faria uma confusão...Errei ao pensar que não me apaixonaria...

Ele parou para tomar fôlego, só olhando para os olhos dela, para nada mais a não ser os olhos castanhos dela.

-Você se lembra quando...Quando terminei com Lilá?-ele perguntou.Ela assentiu com a cabeça.-Quando ela disse que eu estava apaixonado por outra pessoa?

Ela assentiu novamente, dessa vez, confusa.O que será que ele estava tentando dizer?Já não havia surpreendido ela daquela forma?O que será que ele poderia fazer ainda?

-Eu disse pra você que ela não me tinha dito quem era essa pessoa.Menti.-ele disse quando sussurrando, sentindo sua voz tremer.-Ela disse que eu sempre estive apaixonado por você...Que nunca nenhuma mulher havia entrado na minha vida como você, que nunca nenhuma tivera conseguido significar mais do que você significa pra mim...E realmente, ela estava certa...Não sei quando isso surgiu, acho que sempre esteve guardado dentro de mim...E só com toda essa confusão...Eu consegui perceber...

Ela olhava para ele surpresa.Harry começou a se aproximar dela, sentindo como se houvesse um imã puxando-o para ela...Como se fosse a coisa certa a se fazer.Ela não se mexeu.

-Que nunca...Nenhuma mulher irá ser mais importante do que você é pra mim, Hermione.Você é a minha número um, aquela que eu penso em chamar quando estou mal...Uma mulher linda...Amiga...Que sempre esteve comigo.Você é única, Mione.-ele estava bem próximo dela agora.-Eu te amo, Hermione...É de verdade...É como eu nunca senti antes...Posso gritar pra todos ouvirem porque eu tenho certeza...E isso, não irá embora...

Ele tocou o rosto dela com uma de suas mãos, sentindo que ela estava completamente nervosa.Estava corada, seus olhos estavam marejados e sua expressão indecifrável.Mas, estava linda.Céus, como ela conseguia?Cabelos presos com uma caneta, algumas mexas caiam sobre seu rosto, emoldurando-o.Ela mordia o lábio inferior, o que acontecia quando estava ansiosa ou nervosa, e eles estavam extremamente vermelhos.

-Harry, eu...-ela começou sentindo sua voz pesada e trêmula.

-Shhh...Não diga nada, Hermione...-ele disse se aproximando cada vez mais, temendo o que ela pudesse dizer e tendo a curiosidade se o que ela ia dizer ia ser bom ou ruim.-Apenas, não pense...

Ela deixou-se beijar e novamente aquela sensação de que estava flutuando e que o beijo de Harry se encaixava perfeitamente no seu a invadiu.Ela fechou os olhos e envolveu as mãos na nuca de Harry quando sentiu sua língua entrar lentamente em sua boca.

Ela não soube dizer quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, simplesmente se beijando, sentindo que o mundo poderia acabar a volta deles, que eles não iriam reparar...Ela soltava suspiros a cada carícia que ela fazia, arranhando suas costas ou passando a mão pelos cabelos pretos de Harry.

Logo, ela não se importava mais com quem era e com as conseqüências que viriam após aqueles beijos que eles estavam compartilhando, só queria mantê-lo ali, perto dela...Como se fossem um.

Empurrou-o gentilmente para o sofá, ela caiu no colo dele.Havia um pouco de desespero naqueles beijos.Havia presa e ela estava se sentindo mais quente do que nunca.As mãos de Harry traçavam uma trilha de fogo em cada lugar de seu corpo onde ele passeava com elas, seja levantando a sua blusa, seja subindo pelo seu pescoço até chegar no seu rosto corado ou tocando-lhe os seios.

Ela arranhava as costas do moreno e não conseguiu reprimir um gemido baixo quando ele começou a beija-la no pescoço.Agora havia perdido o controle.Era como se Harry estivesse lhe apresentando um mundo novo, onde ela poderia ser qualquer coisa, qualquer pessoa...Poderia fazer qualquer coisa, porque ele entenderia...Ele a amaria.

-Harry...-ela sussurrava, ofegando por causa das caricias e beijos dele.-Eu...Eu te amo, Harry...

Ela tirou rapidamente a camisa do moreno, depositando beijos em seu peito nu e aonde conseguia alcançar.Ele não demorou muito a mostrar que precisava sentir a pele dela junto da sua, precisava tê-la mais perto, tê-la cada vez mais.Logo, a blusa de Hermione pairava sobre um canto qualquer da sala e enlouquecia a cada parte nova que via do corpo dela, querendo amá-la e mostra-la o quanto ele a queria, o quanto ele a achava linda.

Então, levantou e Hermione prendeu as pernas ao redor de sua cintura para não cair.Eles foram as cegas em direção ao quatro dela e quando a porta se fechou, ela percebeu que não poderia continuar a ser aquela Hermione que estava sendo.Não depois do ela diria enquanto ele a guiava para um sentimento novo e grande...Muito grande, que chegava a deixa-la com medo.Era de todo o coração, ali com ele.

E ela jamais amaria outra pessoa daquela forma.

**N/A: Aqui está o capítulo 7 como prometido **

**Amor: Muitoo obrigada por ler e comentar, fico feliz que vc esteja gostando :D **

**Vivica ou Jéssica x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic: O Jogo da Conquista**

**Autora: Jéssica ou Vivica **

**Shipper:**** Harry/Hermione**

**Classificação: K+**

**Tipo: Romance/Comédia**

Capítulo 8

Sentia um cheiro bom de rosas.Era como se ele estivesse mergulhado em um campo cheio delas...De todas as cores, tamanhos...Mas, ele podia garantir: Estava seguro e totalmente confortável...Queria ficar ali para sempre.Pela primeira vez na vida ele estava certo de alguma coisa...Ali, era o seu lugar.

Piscou várias vezes para obter foco e então percebeu.Não estivera em um campo repleto de rosas...Estava deitado e abraçado com ela...

Seus cabelos estavam repousando na cama e algumas mechas se encostavam ao corpo dele, deixando seu rosto totalmente a mostra.Ele sorriu.

O cobertor a cobria quase toda, parando um acima dos seios, deixando a mostra seu belo busto.Harry sentia sua mão repousando na barriga dela...Suspirou.

Era mesmo verdade, ele constatou.Havia passado a noite ali, havia feito amor com ela!Fechou os olhos lembrando-se da noite anterior.Céus, como Hermione podia ser tão doce, linda e amável?

Com certeza fora a melhor noite de sua vida.Não se comparava as noites em que ele passava com uma mulher que acabara de conhecer e as vezes, sem se lembrar do nome dela.

Com Hermione fora diferente... Era como se ele estivesse realizando um desejo que guardara dentro de si há anos, era como se ele tivesse achado seu primeiro amor de novo...Estava se sentindo completamente e perigosamente apaixonado.

Não adiantava mais enganar a ninguém e muito menos a si mesmo...Estava de quatro para o rosto de Hermione...Havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto dela, misturado com a sua expressão de completa paz.Será que ela estava se sentindo assim como ele?Será que ela finalmente iria parar de fugir dele?E será que finalmente, eles poderiam assumir aquilo que estavam sentindo?Sem vergonha, infantilidade ou orgulho?

Sentindo aquelas dúvidas o invadirem de repente, ele sentiu-se desconfortável.Decidiu levantar e preparar o café da manhã.

xxxxxxxxx

Ah!Nada como acordar de bom humor de manhã... Os passarinhos cantavam do lado de fora, ela havia dormido bem e sonhado com coisas agradáveis, estava coberta e estava...Nua!

Hermione Granger arregalou os olhos e levantou de supetão, tocando-se para ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.Então, concluiu...Estava _mesmo_ nua.Quando viu uma camiseta masculina jogada no chão de qualquer jeito, lembrou-se.Harry.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça, de imediato.Não sabia o que fazer ou o que pensar.Tinha certeza de que os seus sentimentos por Harry eram reais, mas ela não havia previsto que deixaria eles se descontrolarem a ponto de fazer amor com ele!

Mas, o modo como ele disse todas aquelas palavras, o modo como ele se aproximou dela, o modo como ele a beijou e a fez esquecer de tudo...Era como se ele a embriagasse e fizesse ela jogar tudo pro alto, só pra viver e cair naquela emoção que era amá-lo.Ele fora tão doce, preocupado mais com o prazer dela do que o dele próprio...Fora maravilhoso, ela tinha que admitir...

Onde ele estaria afinal?Ela deu uma olhada na suíte do quarto, mas não havia sinal de Harry ali...A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa, parecia que ele já havia ido embora...Mas, ao ver as roupas do homem jogado no chão e ao ouvir passos se aproximando do quarto, ela constatou que ele ainda estava lá.

Desesperada, ela pegou o lençol que havia na cama e se enrolou toda nele, virando-se e deparando com Harry parado na porta.

"_Porque, pelas barbas de Merlin, você se enrolou nesse lençol?Ele já viu tudo na noite anterior mesmo..."_

Ele olhou-a de um modo divertido e foi até ela, depositando um beijo um pouco demorado em sua certeza, ele pode notar também que ela se arrepiou com aquele gesto, porque riu e a abraçou.

-Bom dia.- ele disse.Vestia apenas a calça jeans que usou na noite passada.-Desculpe se te acordei, tentei não fazer barulho na cozinha...

-Na cozinha?-ela indagou confusa.

-É.Fiz café da manhã, é claro!-ele exclamou sorrindo como se aquela fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Hm...-ela não pode deixar de sorrir.-Acho que essa não tem como recusar...

Hermione notou que estava com fome...Quando chegou em casa na noite passada, a única coisa que aproveitou foi...Harry.

Ele a puxou pela mão e a levou até a cozinha.Ela percebeu que ele tinha se virado bem com os ingredientes que haviam lá...Ele havia feito panquecas, café, havia suco de laranja, algumas torradas, geléia, manteiga...E - ela imaginou que tivesse sido o toque final para deixar aquela mesa simplesmente perfeita, haviam lírios brancos em um vaso médio.Eram lindos...

A morena ficou um tanto boquiaberta e depois olhou para Harry.

-Você fez tudo isso?-perguntou boba.Sabia que Harry tinha uma ótima experiência na cozinha, mas acordar daquela forma e achar uma mesa daquelas para um café da manhã era surpreendente.

Então, lembrou-se que Harry defendia a teoria de que se conquistava uma mulher pelo estômago.Ela sorriu.

-Isso seria a sua tradição, Sr. Potter?- ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo.-Fazer amor e depois preparar um café da manhã maravilhoso?

Mas, então notou que havia mencionado o que eles haviam feito quase a noite toda...Bem, era lógico que ela não podia fingir que aquilo não tinha acontecido, mas se pudesse evitar aquele assunto o máximo que pudesse, ficaria muito feliz...

-Bem, na verdade não...-ele respondeu rindo.-Fiz porque dessa vez, é você.

Ela ruborizou com a fala dele, deu um sorriso singelo e sentou-se, observando-o fazer o mesmo.

Não foi tão difícil manter uma conversa com ele, ao contrário do que ela imaginou que iria ser.Aquele era seu melhor amigo, Harry, e estar com ele era de longe para ela, estar feliz.Logo estavam rindo, experimentando tudo o que tinha na mesa, comentando e lembrando coisas do passado...Mas, havia algo diferente...

Um brilho no olhar dele...O qual ela nunca tinha visto antes...Os olhos dele não deixavam os dela nem por um segundo e naquele momento ela soube que aqueles olhos verdes que tanto olhara por anos, seriam só dela.

Mas, ao em vez dessa idéia a tranqüilizar ou até alegrar, assustou-a.Havia tanto tempo que não se sentia daquele jeito, apaixonada, rindo e se arrepiando com tudo que _ele_ fazia, sentindo aquele desejo inexplicável de beija-lo a cada segundo...

Aqueles sentimentos estavam fora do seu conceito de vida há muito tempo...Era estranho e assustador ver todos eles voltarem e de forma tão intensa como fora com Harry...Não tinha certeza se...

-O que foi?-ele perguntou notando que ela estava meio distante.

-Hã...Nada...Acho que me distrai um pouco...-ela disse tão baixo que duvidou que ele ouvira.

Estavam satisfeitos e na mesa restavam apenas um pouco de comida que não conseguiram terminar e louças sujas.Seria bem mais fácil apontar a varinha para aquela sujeira e dizer simplesmente _"Limpar!"_ mas, não foi o que eles fizeram.

Logo, Hermione estava lavando os pratos e tinha pedido para Harry tirar os restos de comida e limpar a toalha de mesa._"Afinal não podemos nos acostumar em usar magia para tudo!"_ ela exclamou.

Ela estava lá, lavando todos os pratos, talheres e jarras, quando pensou ouvir um sussurro de uma forma mágica.Olhou para trás e viu Harry parado, olhando para ela, tentando pelo que ela pode ver esconder um sorriso maroto e a mesa totalmente limpa.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Tsc, tsc...Harry Potter, não posso acreditar o tão preguiçoso você se tornou!-ela disse, tentando não sorrir.

-Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso...-ele disse se fazendo de inocente e desviando o olhar do dela.

-Você usou magia!-ela exclamou indignada.-Eu, aqui trabalhando duro e você simplesmente usou um feitiço, limpando tudo em um segundo!

-Espera aí!Você – ele apontou para ela.-Não pode me acusar desse jeito, por acaso você pode provar que eu fiz isso?Acho que não.

-Ah! Não preciso provar nada, Harry...-ela disse sorrindo abertamente agora.-Você não consegue olhar para mim quando está mentindo...-ele desviava o olhar nervosamente.-Ahá!Te peguei, Sr. Potter...Se for verdade, então olhe pra mim e diga: Hermione eu não usei magia.

Ele olhou para ela corajosamente e começou a dizer, nervoso:

-Hermione...Eu.-ela segurava uma risada, provocando ele com o olhar.-Eu...Hã...Eu não...Ah que droga Hermione, não vou fazer o que você manda!

Eles explodiram em risadas juntos e mal notaram o quanto haviam se aproximado durante o ato.Ele estava tão próximo dela, se inclina-se um pouco a cabeça, com certeza, seus lábios iriam se tocar de novo e...

Uma coruja entrou pela janela aberta, trazendo o Profeta Diário.Afastando-se de Harry, ela pegou a carta e pagou a coruja.Harry parecia um tanto encabulado, olhando para ela, enquanto ela passava os olhos rapidamente pelas páginas do jornal.

-Nada interessante...-murmurou.-Ah! A não ser essa bruxa dizendo que passou a noite passada com você e que estão perdidamente apaixonados...Mais uma matéria da Skeeter, tenho certeza.

Ele riu e então pareceu pensar um pouco, mas disse:

-Bem, isso nunca poderia ser verdade...-ele sussurrou.Respirou fundo e encaminhou-se a ela, segurando suas mãos e olhando profundamente em seus olhos.Hermione teve que tomar cuidado para continuar em pé.-Já que...Meu coração está com uma certa bruxa de olhos castanhos...E tenho dizer que ele sempre estará com ela...

Hermione desviou o olhar nervosa, dando um sorrisinho nervoso.Ela engoliu em seco e percebeu que iria dizer o que estava tentando sufocar dentro de si mesma.

-Harry...-ela começou num tom gentil.-Acho que precisamos conversar.

Ele assentiu, mas depois sorriu.Ela olhou para ele como se estivesse perguntando "O que foi?".

-É só que...Eu acho que apesar de estarmos iniciando uma conversa...Não iremos esclarecer muita coisa de minha parte...Já esta tudo aqui e você sabe.-ele dizia docemente, então levantou a mão e tocou o rosto dela delicadamente. – A verdade é que eu sou seu e somente seu...Eu quero ser seu, Hermione.

Ela mordeu os lábios, ruborizando.

-Isso está acontecendo rápido demais...

-Rápido demais?-ele riu um pouquinho.-Hermione te conheço a anos e de alguma forma sei que você sempre foi a única mulher da minha vida...Todos esses anos que passamos juntos, me mostraram que é você que eu quero... Isto não está acontecendo rápido demais, querida... Isso já aconteceu...Há muito tempo atrás...

Ela olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer.Sentiu ele segurar seu queixo gentilmente e se aproximar, fechando os olhos.Aquela sensação de ansiedade, pânico e alegria a invadia de novo...Toda aquela magia, liberdade e desejo juntos em tudo que ele era...

Harry lhe deu um beijo suave...Completamente calmo.Ele puxava os lábios dela gentilmente, as vezes dando mordidinhas leves, sentindo-a tremer enquanto ele passava as mãos por suas costas lentamente...

Mas, além de tudo isso que ele estava lhe proporcionando, não podia ignorar uma parte de sua mente que dizia "PARE".Havia se esquecido de seu trabalho, de seus ideais, de sua vida...Será que era certo?Jogar tudo para o alto e se entregar de corpo e alma para algo que ela havia jurado nunca mais se entregar?

Talvez ele merecesse mais...Ela com certeza era totalmente dividida e confusa, ele não merecia algo assim na vida...Já a suportava como amiga, como seria com algo a mais?Isso é, se ela conseguisse esquecer-se de tudo que tinha planejado nos últimos tempos para si mesma...

Então, empurrou-o gentilmente, antes que não conseguisse mais parar ou se afastar dele.Ele a olhou confuso.

-O que foi?-perguntou, seus lábios mais vermelhos do que o normal.

Ela passou as mãos pelo rosto rapidamente e respirou iria dizer?

-Acho que eu...-ela começou, incerta.-Não estou...Não estou preparada para isso...

Harry, que segurava os seus ombros gentilmente, deslizou suas mãos até alcançar as dela.

-Se é tempo que você precisa, eu esperarei...-ele a olhava com tanta serenidade e tanto amor que ela não tinha certeza se preferia que ele a olhasse assim ou a beijasse daquele modo que só ele sabia fazer.-Esperarei o quanto for necessário...-dizendo isso, beijou as mãos dela.

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, uma tristeza invadindo-a com o que iria dizer.

-Harry...-ela começou baixinho.-Eu não te mereço, Harry...Você...Você está tão certo disso, tão...Oh, eu mal consigo descrever...E eu, mal sei o quero Harry...-ela parou massageando um pouco a cabeça.- Sei que...Sei que o que sinto por você é extremamente forte...E me faz querer desistir de tudo e simplesmente...Ficar ao seu lado.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

-Então o faça, Hermione...-ele voltou a olhar para ela.

-Não é tão fácil quanto você imagina...-ela começou.Logo viu que andava nervosamente pela cozinha, enquanto ele a observava, tenso.-Harry, você sempre foi meu...Meu número um.Sempre.Qualquer coisa podia ser adiada, qualquer pessoa deixada, qualquer tristeza amenizada, porque é você Harry.Mas...Você sabe mais do que ninguém o que eu decidi para mim, Harry...Sinceramente...Estou cansada disso, de sofrer e depois me apaixonar, pensar que vai dar certo de novo e no fim, acabar sempre acaba...

Ele agora olhou nervoso para ela.Parecia ofendido.

-Olhe para mim.-ele disse, mas ela não a andar pela cozinha, nervosa.-Olhe para mim.-ele disse novamente, segurando o braço dela e fazendo-a olha-lo pelo contato.-Você realmente acha que eu vou te fazer sofrer?É claro que sofrimento faz parte de um relacionamento, mas droga Hermione! Eu te conheço desde que me entendo por gente, acha que eu faria algo para perder você?

-Rony falava a mesma coisa.Olhe só como acabou.-ela murmurou, se arrependendo depois.Algo era certo, jamais poderia comparar Harry com Rony.Eram amigos, mas em seus relacionamentos eram completamente diferentes.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi o que você disse...-ele murmurou e depois engoliu em seco e segurou as mãos dela. – O que você quer de mim, Hermione?Eu sou apenas um bruxo, posso te prometer amor, felicidade, atenção, tudo que estiver ao meu alcance... -ele parou um pouco, olhou para o chão como se estivesse pensando no que dizer e depois olhou para ela novamente.- Mas, você e eu sabemos muito bem que é impossível garantir uma vida, um relacionamento sem decepções e sofrimento...

Ela olhava para ele aflita.Ele parecia estar realmente chateado.

-Por isso...Quero tentar.-ele disse baixinho.-Quero tentar ser o melhor bruxo possível para você...Quero fazer você sorrir e nunca chorar...Quero fazer você se sentir linda, amada...Nunca sozinha e esquecida...

Hermione afastou-se dele.Ele precisava sair dali agora, antes que ela mudasse de idéia...Precisava fazer ele entender, não era certo, era errado! Ia contra tudo que ela havia planejado...Ela não podia simplesmente jogar tudo para o alto e colocar uma plaquinha no prédio da A.M.I com os disseres **"Ignorem tudo que eu disse sobre o amor, acabei de fugir com Harry Potter".**

Não podia deixar tantos anos de trabalho...Era Harry o bruxo que estava ali, declarando-se pela segunda vez para ela, dando tudo de si...E ela sabia que ele não tinha a menor facilidade para falar sobre seus sentimentos.

-Não sei, Harry...-foi tudo que disse.

A expressão dele foi de total tristeza e ela pode ver no fundo de seus olhos,que ele estava totalmente decepcionado.Sentiu seu coração apertar em seu peito, como se estivesse reduzindo de tamanho rapidamente.

-Harry...-ela disse indo em sua direção.

Ele balançava a cabeça negativamente.

-O pior de tudo...Não é estar sendo rejeitado pela mulher que eu amo.-ele disse olhando para ela, decepcionado.-O pior de tudo é saber que ela está enganando a si própria...E rejeitando o que está sentindo.Rejeitando o que sempre fora aberta a sentir...Amor.

Ele sumiu pela porta da cozinha e depois voltou, completamente vestido.Olhou para ela, abriu a boca algumas vezes, mas pareceu perceber que não adiantava dizer mais nada.Olhou para os sapatos e foi embora sem dizer adeus para ela.

_Parabéns, você conseguiu Granger._

xxxxxxxxx

Aparatou para o A.M.I, sendo recebida por Meg alegremente, como sempre.A bruxinha havia se saído super bem com as consultas que Hermione havia deixado sobre sua responsabilidade.

Entrou em sua sala.

Queria passar a maior parte do tempo fora de casa.Parecia que em todos os cantos de sua casa, havia um rastro de Harry.Uma gravata do garoto perdida em seu guarda roupa, sua cama com o cheiro embriagante dele, as tantas cartas que ele sempre mandara para ela, guardadas em caixinhas espalhadas por todos os cantos, sua penseira, com quase todos os pensamentos voltados para ele...

Estava ficando doida.Percebeu que precisava trabalhar novamente, entrar no espírito que era dirigir o A.M.I.Mas, ela soube que não seria fácil.

Depois que Harry saíra de sua casa sem ao menos lhe dar tchau _"É claro, esperava que ele a cobrisse de beijos depois do fora que você deu nele?" , _ela havia se perdido em meio de suas lágrimas, pensamentos e confusões.Não agüentava mais estar vivendo aquilo.

Queria ter certeza de algo...Ela queria ter Harry...Para sempre se fosse possível...Mas, queria continuar trabalhando para ajudar outras como ela...Outras que não poderiam ter achado um Harry em suas vidas...

Além de tudo isso, as últimas palavras de Harry ecoavam em sua mente:

_-O pior de tudo...Não é estar sendo rejeitado pela mulher que eu amo.-ele disse olhando para ela, decepcionado.-O pior de tudo é saber que ela está enganando a si própria...E rejeitando o que está sentindo.Rejeitando o que sempre fora aberta a sentir...Amor._

Balançou a cabeça, querendo afastar aquela lembrança de si.Andou até o closet, mas logo saiu rapidamente...Lembrando do sorriso e do olhar que ele lhe dera quando a pegara semi-nua ali...Olhou para sua mesa, e lembrou-se de como ele costumava se encostar nela enquanto eles batiam um papo rápido, olhou para a lareira em sua sala, tantas vezes invadida pela cabeça de Harry para poder falar com ela...

Logo soube...Não poderia evitar.Ele estava em toda parte...Um pensamento lhe ocorreu e ela chamou-se de burra por não ter pensado ou percebido isso antes.

Como poder fugir de alguém que fazia parte dela mesma?Como fugir de sua própria metade?Mesmo se ele não estivesse por perto fisicamente, estava em todos os objetos, lugares, lembranças e coisas que ela podia ver e lembrar.

Sem a existência dele, seria como se olhar no espelho e ver apenas metade dela.Ser incompleta.Sem aquela parte dela que era apenas ternura, amor, lealdade, amizade e alegria...Coisas que eram próprias de Harry e coisas que haviam aprendidos juntos.Ele era tudo.

xxxxxxx

-Bom...O mais decepcionante foi saber que a nossa conversa não adiantou de nada!-Thiago disse.Falava com o amigo pela lareira de casa e ele havia reagido exatamente como ela esperava.Estava revoltado.

-Ok ok, só não grite ou me xingue...-ela disse cansada.-Estou no meu limite...Você acha que eu não estou pagando pelo que fiz?Thiago, por mais que eu esteja sofrendo, isso não pode acontecer...Não posso agir como uma irresponsável e pular direto nos braços dele...Esquecer-me de tudo, ora essa!

Thiago olhou-a com uma expressão reprovadora.

-Hermione, às vezes te admiro pela sua inteligência, mas essa noite pude ver o seu lado ignorante...-ele disse, sem piedade.-É a sua felicidade em jogo, você deve ser implacável, você deve acima de tudo, estar aberta a ela!

Ela o escutava, sentindo-se cada vez pior.

-Sabe como isso pode acabar?-ele disse duramente.-Você, indo no casamento de Harry Potter.Mas, adivinhe só...Não é você no altar vestida de branco ao lado dele.É outra mulher...Uma que mal o conhece...E você estará lá, morrendo de ciúmes e o pior de tudo, morrendo de arrependimento.Então, seja sensata agora e use toda essa inteligência da qual foi provida e use-a para ser feliz!Para o seu próprio bem...

Ela deixou algumas lágrimas silenciosas escaparem, sentindo que estavam dividindo suas opiniões, alma e corpo em dois.Thiago olhou-a tristemente.

-Não gosto de te ver assim...-ele sussurrou.Ela chorava silenciosamente.

-Tudo que eu queria era fazer as coisas certas e agora...-ela fungou.-Agora ele...Ele deve estar me odiando...E com razão! Acho que...Ah Thiago!Ele é tão maravilhoso, ele é...Mas, não posso.

Thiago balançou a cabeça em reprovação para ela.Pareceu pensar um pouco e então olhou-a docemente.

-Porque não vem pra cá?O Brasil é um lugar fascinante, impossível ficar triste aqui...-ele disse.-Além do mais, não conseguirei te deixar ai desse jeito sozinha...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente no mesmo momento.

-Não, não vou acabar com seu feriado...Descanse, namore e se esqueça de mim...Acho que ando te dando mais dor de cabeça do que você merece...-ela disse e depois ofereceu um sorrisinho fraco para ele.

-Hermione...Dessa vez, não aceito não como resposta...-ele murmurou.-Há uma prima do James aqui...Ela é brasileira, pode te mostrar algumas coisas legais...

Ela o olhou em dúvida, mas algo lhe dizendo que não deveria ir apitando em sua mente.

-Vamos! Você vai se divertir e conhecer coisas novas...-ele disse e depois sorriu, encorajando ela.-Você vai ver como será melhor...Além do mais...Eu estarei aqui!

Ela riu baixinho.

-E você não é nem um pouquinho convencido né...

-Você sabe que a minha presença resolve terríveis catástrofes...

-Tem razão...

-Então...Vem?-ele perguntou.-Bem, mas se for vim, sinto muito...Mas terá que vir de avião...Essa lareira em que estou falando é de um hotel aqui em Porto Alegre...Estarei no Rio amanha e lá não temos meio de viajar por pó de flú...-ele suspirou.-Você vem?

-Ah...-ela desistiu.-Tudo bem, eu irei.

-É assim que se fala!

xxxxxxx

Arrumava a sua mala.Talvez Thiago estivesse certo...Londres inteira parecia lhe lembrar Harry e um lugar totalmente diferente de seu país como o Brasil talvez lhe fizesse bem...

Havia deixado a empresa nas mãos de Meg, que estava adorando a fase que Hermione estava passando.

Fechou a mala rapidamente, dando uma olhada no espelho.Vestia um simples vestido preto que ficava acima dos joelhos.Passou um brilho labial e saiu de casa, deixando comida suficiente para Bichento sobreviver enquanto ela estivesse fora.

O gato olhou para ela como se dissesse _"Não vai fugir de seus sentimentos indo para outro continente." _Não olhando para Bichento, ela fechou a porta e pediu um táxi.

Entrou no táxi rapidamente, mal olhando para o motorista e pedindo para ele leva-la até o aeroporto.Encostou a cabeça no vidro gelado do carro, observando a cidade, totalmente cinza, assim como seu humor.

Olhando pelos anúncios que passavam rápido conforme o carro se movia, ela pode ver vários para O Dia dos Namorados.Casais beijando-se, palavras românticas espalhadas pela cidade, casais felizes passeando para a rua...Todos pareciam olhar para ela e dizer _O que vai fazer indo para a América do Sul quando seu coração está em Londres?_

O que há de errado com todo mundo hoje?Ela pensou confusa.Então olhou para um pequeno suporte que havia no táxi.Havia uma pequena gavetinha preta ali.Sentiu vontade de abri-la, mas pensou que devia ser algo pessoal do motorista.

O homem pareceu perceber que ela olhava curiosamente para a gavetinha e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso gentil:

-Pode abri-la, Srta. – ele disse alegre. – Pode parecer estranho, eu sei...Mas, sempre quis deixar algo para que as pessoas se lembrem de mim...Mesmo que seja dirigindo este velho táxi...

Ela sorriu gentilmente e abriu a gavetinha.Haviam ali alguns papeizinhos dobrados.

-Dizem que é uma mensagem de sorte...-ele explicou.-Umas cinco pessoas já me disseram que funcionam, mas...Não sei, nunca experimentei... Mas, se darem certo mesmo... Vai parecer até magia!

Ela sorriu mais do que deveria e escolheu um papel e depois fechou a gavetinha.Desdobrou o papel e percebeu que ele era maior do que ela imaginava que seria.

-Variam o tamanho com a mensagem...-ele disse, enquanto dirigia.

Ela abriu o papel e viu letras pretas digitadas em uma letra formal:

"_...Creio no mundo como num malmequer,_

_Porque o vejo.Mas não penso nele_

_Porque pensar é não compreender..._

_O mundo não se fez para pensarmos nele_

_(Pensar é estar doente dos olhos)_

_Mas para olharmos para ele e estarmos de acordo._

_Eu não tenho filosofia: tenho sentidos..._

_Se falo na Natureza não é porque saiba o que ela é,_

_Mas porque a amo, e amo-a por isso, _

_Porque quem ama nunca sabe o que ama_

_Nem sabe porque ama, nem o que é amar..._

_Amar é a eterna inocência._

_E a única inocência é não pensar..."_

Ela suspirou.O poema contradizia tudo que ela havia feito ultimamente...Pensar.Havia pensado e por isso estava naquele táxi, indo para o Brasil e fugindo dele...E de certa forma, de si mesma...Estava tentando compreender o que sentia, porque estava pensando porque amava...Porque estava pensando demais para poder realmente amar.

Limpou uma lágrima solitária que acabou descendo sem que ela pudesse controlar.O motorista olhou para ela e sorriu singelamente.

-Há mensagens realmente bonitas ai...-ele disse simplesmente.

-A que eu tirei é uma prova disso.

-Dizem que a mensagem não vem á toa para a mão da pessoa que a escolheu...Ela tem um significado...-ele dizia, chegando ao aeroporto.-A Srta. Conseguiu desvendar o significado da sua mensagem?

O carro parou.Hermione olhou pela janela, vendo um avião partir.

-Talvez...Mas, acho que sou imatura demais para poder aceitá-lo.

-Sabe...-o motorista disse enquanto a ajudava a tirar as bagagens o porta malas.-Acho que a Srta. Deveria ir sabe...Aonde quer que queira...Mas, me parece que não deseja estar aqui...Neste aeroporto...Bem...-ele abriu a porta do carro e entrou.-Estarei sempre as ordens!

xxxxxxxx

Hermione olhava para trás todas as horas.Sentia uma vontade enorme de desistir de tudo, sair daquele aeroporto e aparatar para a casa de Harry, fazer amor com ele e dizer que estava enganada, que ela queria tê-lo para sempre e queria ser sua sempre também.

Chegou ao portão de embarque.Havia uma pequena fila.A sua frente, estava uma menina que aparentava ter 4 anos, pequena e com cabelos castanhos cacheados.Ela parecia perdida.Agarrava uma boneca de porcelana.Ela olhou apreensiva para Hermione.A morena abaixou-se.

-Você está perdida?-perguntou gentilmente.

-Meu papai...Sumiu...-ela disse, seus olhos procurando na multidão que passava apressada pelo grande aeroporto.

-Oh!Querida, e por acaso você sabe o nome do seu pai?Sabe me descrever como ele é?-perguntou gentilmente.

-Seu nome é Ricardo...Tem cabelos com toin toins...Assim como os meus.-ela disse apontando para os cachos brilhantes de seu cabelo.- É alto...E bonito...

-Ok, acho que podemos achá-lo...Quer dar sua mão para mim?Ele não pode estar muito longe...Disse que ia ao banheiro para você?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Foi comprar chicletes para nós...Só que ai me lembrei que tinha esquecido a Lua – apontou para a boneca – Naquele banco branco ali...E quando voltei para a fila, papai não estava mais aqui...

Hermione assentiu, procurando homens de cabelos cacheados.Não demorou muito e um homem chegou ate elas, abraçou a menininha fortemente enquanto dizia palavras de alivio e de bronca.Hermione sorria...Sempre tivera aquele desejo de ser mãe...Por algum motivo...

-Muito obrigado!-o homem disse apertando a mão de Hermione.-Não sei o que faria se...Se não conseguisse acha-la!

-Tudo bem...-Hermione disse ainda sorrindo.

A menininha olhou para ela e disse:

-Se meu pai não estivesse casado com a mamãe, acho que iria querer que fosse namorada dele!-ela exclamava alegremente.-Você é muito bonita, quero ser assim quando eu crescer!

-Certamente será ainda mais bonita...-Hermione disse agachando-se e colocando um cacho atrás da orelha da menininha.

-A Srta. Tem namorado?-ela perguntou sem rodeios.

-Eu...Bem...-ela começou confusa.Porque confusa?Você poderia ter um namorado, mas foi burra o suficiente para dar um fora nele.-Não...Não tenho um namorado...

-E...E porque não?- a menina perguntou confusa.

-Bem porque...-ela respirou fundo e depois olhou para a garotinha.- Porque eu desisti dele...-admitiu tristemente.

-Oh...E porque não vai atrás dele?Com certeza ele irá te desculpar...

O moço aproximou-se da menininha e pegou-a no colo.

-Ok, agora deixe a moça em paz...Vamos ir para o avião agora, mamãe deve estar nos esperando!-ele disse.-Minha mulher é muito ocupada sabe...Viaja pelo mundo todo a trabalho.Eu fico em casa com a Érika...Mas, dessa vez ela está no Canadá e foi dispensada do trabalho...Iremos para lá então...A Srta. Também ira viajar?

Hermione sentiu imediatamente uma afeição pela família.Ele não parecia nem de longe o tipo de homem que ela odiava.Cuidava da filha e ficava em casa sem problemas ou preconceito.Parecia feliz com a família e completamente entregado a ela.

Gostaria de ter isso um dia...

Assentiu com a cabeça para o homem e o viu olhar para ela agradecido, novamente.

-Bem, muito obrigado!-ele disse e apertou sua mão.-Espero que...Seja feliz, você merece sabe.

-É, e vá atrás do seu namorado!- Érika disse andando ao lado do pai, indo para outra extremidade do aeroporto.

Tremeu.Mas, não de frio... Tudo que aparecia pela sua frente, não importava em que lugar estava, indicavam-lhe Harry.Deveria saber que não escaparia dele nem se estivesse indo para outro continente...

Mesmo assim, andou até o portão de embarque novamente, arrastando as bagagens.

Será que estava fazendo o certo?Indo para o colo confortante de Thiago e , de certa forma, atrapalhando o feriado romântico do amigo?Indo para longe de Harry, algo que ela poderia se arrepender mortalmente depois?

Então, como se algo bate-se fortemente em sua cabeça e todos os flashs, beijos, caricias, palavras e até o poema que havia pegado no táxi, a invadiram e fizeram perceber a burrada que havia feito.Ele era um homem maravilhoso e pedindo para ser amado...E por ela.

Ele sempre fora tudo em sua vida, como poderia deixa-lo, rejeita-lo por um trabalho?Como poderia viver o resto da vida, sabendo que cometera o pior erro de todos...Enganar-se a si mesma...

Sabia que jamais iria achar outro Harry em sua vida.E quem melhor do que seu melhor amigo para amá-la e respeita-la?Para faze-la feliz?

-A passagem, por favor, Srta.- a atendente interrompeu seus pensamentos.-Há algo errado?

-Sim...-ela sussurrou mais para si mesma do que para a mulher a sua frente.

-O que, Srta?Tenho certeza que posso ajudar...Vai viajar para o Brasil, certo?- a moça dizia.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente sorrindo.A atendente agora a olhava feio, como se ela estivesse gozando com a cara dela.

-Finalmente percebi!- ela disse um pouco mais alto do que deveria, chamando a atenção dos outros a sua volta.-Brasil?Ah, sinto muito...Quem sabe em uma outra hora...E acompanhada!

Sentindo-se inexplicavelmente feliz, ela jogou-se nos braços da atendente, dando um abraço e rindo, pensando como ela fora idiota.Mas, não havia tempo para ficar se lastimando...

Tinha que ir atrás de um certo homem de olhos verdes.

**N/A: **

**FIM! Uisdhdsuih brincadeira, não é o fim não '—**

**Ta eu sei, foi uma brincadeira infeliz \o\**

**Mas, é que eu consegui escrever esse capítulo!Finalmente...Havia empacado nele e penso que ele poderia ter ficado melhor x.x **

**Devo informar a vocês que escrevi esse capítulo sobre efeito de um remédio que me deixou meio... hã... "calminha" demais...Então, realmente me desculpem se ficou ridículo, mas tive que aproveitar o efeito, pois me inspirou a escrever \o**

**O próximo capítulo que eu irei postar será o último!Foi muito bom escrever essa fic, sendo que havia ficado tempos sem escrever nenhuma que pudesse terminar!Obrigada a quem está lendo, vocês me motivam a continuar escrevendo e a não pensar que a história ta um desastre!**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Esse capítulo é para todos vocês:D**

**Muito obrigada novamente!Beijos!! **


End file.
